


Эпилог вдовы

by rosncrntz, zaboraviti



Series: Вдова и жена [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Longing, Lots of Angst, Love Letters, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Romantic Tension, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Unhappy marriage, Vicbourne
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosncrntz/pseuds/rosncrntz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Виктория и Альберт женятся: для женщины, чье сердце по-прежнему принадлежит другому, это брак по расчету. От их брака рождается ребенок. Страна довольна – в отличие от Виктории. Но когда ее супруг серьезно заболевает, прошлое находит ее вновь, проникает в самое сердце, тело и душу, прокрадывается к ней в ночи.





	1. Свадьба

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosncrntz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosncrntz/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Widow's Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084766) by [rosncrntz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosncrntz/pseuds/rosncrntz). 



__

_collage by[Lady-in-Waiting](https://vk.com/lady__disdain)_

Когда королева Виктория просила своего кузена, Альберта Саксен-Кобург-Готского, сочетаться с ней браком, голос ее, застревая в пересохшем горле, звучал нерешительно, а из-за век рвались на волю слезы. Она не в первый раз делала предложение мужчине, следовательно, сковывал ее не страх. Но чувство это было не менее леденящим. Ее ногти с силой впивались в тыльную сторону ладони — ей почудилось даже, что до крови. И в голове пчелиным роем гудели слова матери и дяди:  _Альберт подходит тебе. Ты будешь счастлива с Альбертом, Дрина. Это твой королевский долг. Ты должна._  Она искала в его глазах любовь, но из них на нее смотрел только ее долг, смотрел с неопределенным намерением: было ли тем намерением спасение ее или погибель, она не знала.  
  
Долг подвиг ее на этот брак. Какая ирония, что важности долга ее научил мужчина, которому по-прежнему принадлежало ее сердце, как он ни старался вернуть его владелице.  
  
Альберт принял ее предложение, и сердце Виктории застыло. В душе она надеялась, что он откажет ей: тогда она заявила бы дяде и матери, что не может выйти за Альберта, ибо тот ее отверг. Измена ли это – отвергнуть монаршие руку и сердце? Этой стороне королевской власти лорд Мельбурн ее не учил и вряд ли станет учить теперь – он ведь и сам отверг ее и, пожалуй, не горит желанием отправиться в Тауэр по обвинению в государственной измене. Интересно, решилась бы она посадить лорда Мельбурна в Тауэр, будь его поступок преступным? Сажают ли сейчас узников в Тауэр? Этого Виктория не знала, но точно не отважилась бы заключить в тюрьму своего премьер-министра, ни за какое преступление.   
  
Но Альберт ответил согласием — вероятно, попросту страшась альтернативы, Альберт поцеловал ее. Она ответила на поцелуй с должным усердием, ладно, как цепляется в часовом механизме зубец одной шестеренки к зубцу другой.  
  
И она возвратилась к матери и дяде, вытирая скользкие влажные ладони о серебристую ткань платья, с рвущимся из груди сердцем, прерывисто, тяжело дыша. Дядя виделся ей гранитной статуей правителя, готовящегося наказать ее за ее проступки. Мать виделась ей судьей с молотком в руке, готовящимся приговорить ее. Возможно, приговор уже был вынесен. Жестокие, холодные монолиты, они вдруг почудились ей больше и сильнее ее — самой королевы Англии. Ее голос дрожал, когда она с ними говорила. Она даже не назвала имени Альберта. Не сказала, что предложила кузену свою руку и сердце. Она сказала просто, что исполнила свой долг, и они поняли, что она имела в виду.  
  
Рука матери взлетела ко рту, глаза наполнились слезами. Она обернулась к королю Леопольду с торжествующим огоньком в глазах и издала ужасный восторженный возглас. Это разозлило Викторию, помнившую, какие взгляды мать посылала дяде, стоило Виктории лишь взглянуть на своего премьер-министра: в них читалось неодобрение и тревога.  _И что мне делать с такой глупой дочерью?_  Так же мать смотрела на сэра Джона, прежде чем тот обращал на Викторию буравящий ледяной взгляд, от которого она на секунду чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что выказывает премьер-министру свое расположение, а затем чувствовала, как поднимается в горле желчь, и чувства вины как не бывало. Сэр Джон клал тогда свою мерзкую ладонь на ее плечо и мурлыкал: «Вы не должны позволить лорду Мельбурну  _соблазнить_  вас, ваше величество».  
  
Будто она несмышленая маленькая девочка, которая не знает своих мыслей и желаний, которая не способна чувствовать мыслей и желаний других людей, которую красивая внешность так легко вовлечет в безрассудство. Более того, он предполагал, что лорд Мельбурн желает ее в это безрассудство вовлечь, в то время как она знала, что лорд Мельбурн желает лишь направлять ее и помогать ей. Сэр Джон всегда говорил с ней в такой манере, всегда трогал ее своими мерзкими руками, всегда дышал на нее, даже не замечая, как она напрягается. Мать была к ней столь же снисходительна. И дядя — приторно назойлив. Теперь все они возликовали, радуясь устроенному ими союзу, и Виктория смотрела на них словно из окна, не ощущая ни тепла в их ликовании, ни глубины в их чувствах.  
  
Без удовольствия участвовала она в свадебных приготовлениях. Без удовольствия выбирала цвет кушаков для своих фрейлин. Без удовольствия слушала, какая музыка будет звучать на свадьбе. Без удовольствия рассказывала об их с Альбертом помолвке. Ни малейшего удовольствия она не испытывала, думая о том, как сообщит премьер-министру о последних событиях. И когда он вошел в салон — такой странно серый на фоне украшающих стены желтых драпировок, ярко горящих в лучах утреннего солнца, что его отражение в зеркале казалось лишь призрачным образом мужчины — Виктории сделалось нехорошо. Он поцеловал ее руку, весьма бодро, вопреки всей серости своего облика, и она попыталась совладать с собственным голосом.  
  
— Мне нужно кое-что вам рассказать, — выдохнула она, пристально наблюдая за ним, ища проблески чувства, на краткий миг порой вспыхивавшего на его лице. Она всегда внимательно изучала его лицо, зная, что эмоции оно выказывало так незаметно и так мимолетно, что небрежный взгляд мог легко их упустить. Быть может, думала она, это его стратегия — быть может, так он оберегает себя. Сегодня на его лице отразилась лишь заинтригованность, и Викторию это задело. — Вчера у меня состоялся один разговор. Весьма… — ее голос дрогнул, не зная, что говорить дальше. Она заглянула в его глаза в поисках подсказки и не нашла ее там, поскольку и он не знал, что она собирается сказать. — Весьма содержательный разговор. — Выбранное слово было неуклюжим, никак не выражающим ее чувства. Лорд Мельбурн на ее месте наверняка подобрал бы гораздо более подходящую фразу.  
  
Приподняв брови, Мельбурн посмотрел на окно.  
  
— Что ж, рад это слышать, мэм, — протянул он позабавленным тоном. Легкость его ответа ее испугала.  
  
— Так вы одобряете? Вы считаете, я делаю правильный выбор? — выпалила она, стремительно переводя взгляд от одного зеленого глаза к другому, опасаясь, что ему все равно, что он больше ничего к ней не чувствует, что он уйдет в отставку и одобрит ее выбор супруга, уступит ее без боя, отпустит ее так легко. Она не выдержит, если он ее отпустит.  
  
— Поскольку вы так и не сообщили мне, с кем именно у вас состоялся этот разговор и в чем он состоял, я затрудняюсь ответить на вас вопрос, — практично сказал он, с ноткой веселья в голосе, от чего она почти было улыбнулась, но так и не сумела.  
  
— Я просила принца Альберта жениться на мне! — воскликнула она внезапно, в запале. В мгновение ока лорд Мельбурн, едва расслышав ее слова, заметил цветы в ее волосах. То, что всего лишь миг назад было для него источником радости, обернулось источником горчайшей тоски. Мелкие белые вестники беды. — И он ответил согласием.  
  
Почти незамедлительно, слыша ее голос, отчетливым эхом повторяющий эти слова в его голове, он устремил взгляд в пол, избегая ее глаз, и сказал голосом настолько ясным и твердым, какой сумел изобразить:  
  
— Значит, он столь же мудр, сколь удачлив. — Но искренности в своих словах он не ощутил. Послушный настойчивому зову долга, он на долю секунды обратил лицо к ней, ища в ней что-то и не находя. — Позвольте поздравить вас, мэм. — И он развернулся, почти покачнувшись, не поднимая глаз, прежде чем быстро поправить позу и неверным шагом отступить от нее в центр комнаты.  
  
_Он едва не повернулся к ней спиной._  
  
Ее тело кричало, что она не любит Альберта, что это лишь ее долг, что она по-прежнему желает выйти замуж за него одного, что это всё, чего она желает, всё, о чем она может помыслить. Ее тело кричало, что он не должен верить ее словам. Что он никогда не должен верить, что она от него отказалась. Она не будет уподобляться Каролине Лэм, это она ему обещала. Она дала это обещание давно и никогда его не нарушит. Но разум ее молчал, изнывая от боли, и рот ее и легкие следовали примеру разума.  
  
Виктория не терпела вмешательств в ее встречи с премьер-министром, и их зачастую не тревожили часами, пока они сидели в салоне, просматривая бумаги или просто беседуя, или же прогуливаясь по дворцу или саду, и ничей больше голос не достигал их слуха, ничье больше лицо не являлось их глазам. Таково было ее пожелание, таковы были ее четкие распоряжения. Но в те мгновения, когда Мельбурн стоял в центре комнаты, сжав в кулаки опущенные по швам руки, пристально уставившись в одну точку на ковре, а Виктория не отходила от окна, борясь со слезами и яростно потирая ключицу, чтобы чем-то занять руку, в те мгновения она ничего так не желала, как чтобы их прервали. Чтобы он ушел, чтобы нашел повод уйти, чтобы он ушел подальше — и чтобы он остался, навсегда остался, чтобы она могла заключить его в свои объятья и никогда не выпускать. Быть может, само время застыло бы, и ей никогда не пришлось бы доводить дело со свадьбой до конца, быть может, они просто так и остались бы стоять, скованные вечным объятьем. Он часто желал того же, но не теперь. Теперь ему было слишком больно.  
  
Она говорила ему, что не хочет выходить замуж за Альберта:  _где теперь та женщина?_  По правде говоря, она никуда не пропала. Но он не мог видеть этого, ибо не смотрел на нее. Возможно, подними он в тот миг голову, он увидел бы ее глаза, услышал бы, как взывает к его сердцу ее сердце.   
  
Зов не смолкал, исходя от нее непрерывно, всё то время, что он был там, и когда он удалялся, и когда она смотрела, как отъезжает его экипаж, и когда она смотрела, как открываются, выпуская его, ворота, и когда она смотрела, как экипаж сворачивает на дорогу, и когда она смотрела, как экипаж исчезает из вида, и когда она почувствовала, что он вздохнул, когда почувствовала, что он на миг оглянулся, когда она почувствовала, что он думает о ней.  
  
Зов не смолкал, пока она сочеталась браком со своим кузеном в королевской часовне. По пути из Букингемского дворца ей сделалось дурно, и так тяжелы были цветки флердоранжа в ее волосах, что она боялась споткнуться под их весом. Согнуться и упасть, как кукла, как лепесток. Цветы эти давили тяжелее любой короны. Гладкий атлас платья жег кожу. Пот выступал на ее бедрах, собирался в капли на затылке. Она царапала руки, кусала губы, пока не испугалась, что пойдет кровь. Мозг ее, казалось, разбух внутри черепа, и вот-вот разорвется и хлынет из ушей.  
  
Зов ее сердца зазвучал громче, когда она вышла из экипажа, быть может, чтобы быть услышанным сквозь людской гомон, грозящийся сдуть ее и унести, а может, потому что она увидела премьер-министра в виндзорском мундире. О, его красота обожгла ее.  
  
Процессия шла по проходу. Шлейф в руках фрейлин казался ей привязью. Она хотела сорваться с этой привязи и улететь, но привязь держала ее прочно, и она шла, шла медленно, с грацией и достоинством, глядя на своего мужа. Он красив, утешала она себя. Он будет добр ко мне, напоминала он себе. Она не осмеливалась обратить свой взор к премьер-министру, который, она знала, стоял сбоку от нее, держа церемониальный меч. Если бы она взглянула на него, она тотчас разрыдалась бы.  
  
Гордо и дерзко запели трубы, врываясь в ее уши, разрывая ее легкие.  
  
Она встретилась со своим кузеном у алтаря и повернулась к нему. Священник заговорил, и с каждым вдохом она шумно сглатывала. Она плыла в полусне, в полудреме, оцепенев от грохота бьющегося о нее, раскачивающего ее мира. Она пыталась сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь впереди, и все звуки выливались в громкий безобразный крик.  
  
И когда ее губы складывали слово «да», глаза ее помимо ее воли нашли премьер-министра, безмолвно стоявшего за спиной ее супруга. Премьер-министр сохранял мужественное выражение лица. Она заметила, что и он смотрит прямо на нее. Если прежде они поспешно отводили глаза, случайно встретившись взглядом, то теперь глядели друг на друга неотрывно, и такая глубина была в его взоре, что Виктория почувствовала слабость. Лишиться чувств от взгляда премьер-министра в день своей свадьбы на глазах всей страны… У нее подогнулись колени, пот на бедрах похолодел. Она смотрела на него, слушала и повторяла брачные обеты, в воображении своем становясь миссис Мельбурн. На ней было бы то же платье, она стояла бы в том же месте, но мужем ее стал бы он. Она разделила бы с ним свое сердце и тело. Она надеялась, что он повторяет обеты шепотом своего сердца, заполняя пустоту внутри нее, и тогда они были бы повенчаны в душе, как она того хотела.  
  
Она была уверена, что видит блеск слез в смотрящих на нее глазах. Она заметила, как дернулся уголок его рта, быть может, стремящегося произнести обеты, которые связали бы их вместе, как вздымается его грудь под горящим золотом мундира.  
  
И сердце ее воззвало с такой силой, что его могли бы услышать все собравшиеся. Его сердце отозвалось эхом.  
  
Тогда, будто по сигналу, в тон зову их сердец, раздался голос, громкий и звонкий, не заглушенный ни стенами часовни, ни музыкой.  
  
_— Миссис Мельбурн!_  
  
Мельбурн не услышал других слов, не услышал контекста, но эти два слова прозвучали колокольным звоном и окрасили румянцем его щеки. У него похолодело внутри, голову его пронзила внезапная жуткая боль. Церемониальный меч покачнулся в его руках, и он испугался, что может уронить его. Он взглянул на королеву, надеясь, что она не услышала этот выкрик, но сталь в ее ответном взгляде надежду его разрушила.  
  
Он рассчитывал, что это прозвище уже забылось — королева выходит замуж за молодого красивого принца. Но, как он сам однажды сказал ей, популярным стал бы английский брак, а они с королевой, Мельбурн знал это, были безрассудны. Нельзя было винить народ за то, что отношения между ними воспринимались как романтические: он понимал, что на месте народа и сам считал бы так. Их бездумный роман, при всей своей мучительной невесомости и мимолетности, легко мог привести к серьезным последствиям. Они были недостаточно осторожны. Когда в народе начало расходиться прозвище «миссис Мельбурн», он не принял это во внимание и не изменил своего поведения. Лишь когда оно дерзким криком прозвучало в день свадьбы королевы, он осознал, каким был глупцом.  
  
Он винил себя за это прозвище, которое будет по-прежнему преследовать уже замужнюю королеву. Если б только он отступил. Если б только он не поддался соблазну, не увлекся ею, как увлекся Каро. Тогда это было бы ему во благо. Он пытался, он отверг ее предложение руки и сердца. Тем не менее, он боялся, что никогда не сумеет вырваться из связывающих их уз: чтобы обрубить эти узы, ему пришлось бы резать собственную живую плоть. Принц не заметил. У Мельбурна голова шла кругом. Надломленная Виктория едва держалась. Никто ничего не видел.  
  
Процессия возвращалась во дворец, протянувшись цепочкой роскошных позолоченных экипажей, обрамленной с обеих сторон трубачами в ярко-красных шерстяных мундирах, вышитых золотой нитью, окаймленных золотой тесьмой, застегнутых на золотые пуговицы. Их лица были горды и румяны, их сердце полны надежды на новый брак, на наследника, который этот брак принесет. Королева не разделяла эту надежду. Она молчала и лишь слушала грохот голосов, стук колес по мостовой, визг труб, сидя неподвижно и прямо рядом со своим молодым супругом, покачиваясь в такт движениям экипажа, пока ее не замутило. В одном из следующих за королевским экипажей, склонив голову в надежде на то, что народ Англии не узнает своего премьер-министра, ехал лорд Мельбурн, мучимый бесконечной, нестерпимой головной болью.   
  
Головная боль не оставила его, когда началось празднование, сделалась еще острее, еще пронзительнее. Эмма Портман, приблизившись к нему, положила ладонь на его плечо, опасаясь, что он может упасть, и отметила пепельный цвет его лица. Он ответил, что это, мол, ерунда, что он прекрасно себя чувствует, однако, она чувствовала бьющую его дрожь.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн. — К ним подошел мальчик-слуга. — Ее величество желает вас видеть. — Мельбурн кивнул и извинился перед Эммой, направляясь к выходу и ощущая леденящий кровь ужас.  
  
— Уильям, — позвала Эмма, заставив его обернуться, — она знает, куда ты намереваешься уехать?   
  
Уильям вздохнул.  
  
— Полагаю, что знает.  
  
Ему не нужно было спрашивать — он знал, где обнаружит королеву. Было лишь одно место, куда она могла отправиться, чтобы проститься с ним. Она была там, где он влюбился в нее, там, где она, тешил он себя мыслью, влюбилась в него. Тогда горели свечи, и воздух, напоенный запахом пряностей и шампанского, густым туманом проникал в его легкие, дурманя его чувства. Она была так хмельна, что ступала, будто на шарнирах, как одна из кукол, которыми она дорожила, будто ею дергала за веревочки неловкая рука маленькой девочки. Та же девочка вынудила ее действовать опрометчиво, бросила ее на него и приковала ее к нему, пока они стояли, застыв в полуобъятьи, и ее взгляд из-под подрагивающих век скользил по его лицу, словно изучая его. Дернулось, сглатывая, горло. Ее ладонь прижалась к его груди, пустив вскачь его сердце, прожигая своим жаром сюртук и рубашку, обжигая кожу. И в тот миг он понял, что пропал. В тот миг он понял, что он в опасности.  
  
Теперь она стояла на том же месте, такая же, какой была в ту ночь, но лицо ее, не состарившееся ни на день, не было лицом невесты. Печаль лежала на нем прозрачной тенью, однако он знал королеву достаточно давно, чтобы немедленно эту тень заметить. Ей хорошо удавалось смахнуть с лица черты Александрины Виктории, оставляя одну лишь жесткую маску королевы — не способную всё же обмануть его. Она обернулась к нему, и лицо ее, обычно оживляющееся при виде его, исказилось мукой.  
  
— Лорд М, — выдохнула она, едва не запнувшись: воздух словно увяз в горле. Он заметил это.  
  
— Мои поздравления, мэм. Я никогда еще не видел вас такой счастливой, — улыбнулся он, опускаясь на одно колено и целуя протянутую руку. Она едва не заплакала, ощутив прикосновение его губ к своей коже, но она принудила себя смолчать. Ее рука была холодна под его губами, будто рука хворой женщины. Точно такими же были руки Каро, когда та увядала в постели в последние свои дни. Его рот улыбался, но голос едва способен был следовать примеру рта, невзирая на все усилия хозяина.  
  
— Я слышала, что вы намерены вернуться в Брокет-холл.  
  
— Да, мэм. Если вы позволите, разумеется.  
  
— Если это необходимо, лорд Мельбурн, — ответила она вопреки голосу собственного сердца.  
  
— Благодарю вас, мэм.  
  
— Что ж, я полагаю, в таком случае нам пора проститься, лорд М, — сказала она, будто это было так просто. Мельбурн кивнул.  
  
— Прощайте, мэм.  
  
Она вновь протянула к нему руки. Сдерживая подступившие слезы, он взял ее руки в свои и почувствовал, как нечто царапнуло его ладонь. Она смотрела на него, но в глазах ее была не сладкая горечь прощания, не щемящая печаль любви. Взгляд широко распахнутых глаз был настойчив, и рот ее был приоткрыт, и рука вжимала царапающий предмет в ладонь премьер-министра. Затем, будто возвращаясь в привычную свою форму, ее тело отпрянуло, оставив предмет в руках Мельбурна, и она улыбнулась бесцветной, спокойной улыбкой суверена. Она не стерла слезу, упавшую из уголка левого глаза и скатившуюся по щеке. Отвернувшись, дабы скрыть спешащие за первой слезы, она устремилась прочь по коридору, уже сотрясаемая рыданиями.  
  
Лорд Мельбурн осторожно приоткрыл ладони, словно баюкая в них крохотного птенца, и увидел письмо, надписанное почерком королевы: «Лорду М». Он оглянулся на нее, но коридор был уже пуст. Он не мог прочесть письмо здесь без риска быть замеченным. Она передала его без единого слова, и на это у нее, несомненно, имелись причины. Нет. Сморгнув слепившую ресницы влагу, он бережно спрятал письмо в карман, где оно остаток дня тлело, въедаясь ему в кожу.  
  
Лишь вернувшись в уединение своей библиотеки, усевшись в мрачных раздумьях над бутылкой виски, вынул он бумажный квадратик из кармана и положил его на стол перед собой. Сделав большой глоток, он посмаковал медный резкий вкус во рту, с удовольствием ощущая жжение в глотке. Он покрутил до сих пор невскрытое письмо в руках, снова и снова проводя большими пальцами по чернильным завиткам собственного имени, по уголкам, изучая каждую черточку, оставленную на бумаге ее ногтями, каждую точку, где ее юная рука капнула чернилами. Он думал о том, как она касалась этой бумаги, и, касаясь этой бумаги сам, будто снова ласкал ее руку.  
  
Набравшись храбрости со дна стакана, он потянул восковую печать, осторожно сняв ее и положив на стол целой. Затем, со всей бережностью, на какую были способны его нетрезвые пальцы, он вскрыл сложенный лист, и тот развернулся, открыв ему ее слова. Он прочел их, чуть дыша.   
  
_Лорд М._  
  
У меня к Вам одна лишь просьба, всего одна — сожгите это письмо сразу после прочтения. Вы говорили мне, сколько вреда может причинить скандал, и прочтя это письмо, Вы безусловно поймете, сколь разрушительны могут быть последствия разглашения его содержимого. Надеюсь, что Вы последуете моим наставлениям. Пусть от письма не останется и следа — впишите его в книгу своей памяти и храните там.  
  
Думаю, я не сумела бы сказать Вам о своих чувствах прямо: боюсь, нас могли бы подслушать, а главное, боюсь, я сама могла бы исказить то, что желаю высказать, либо, не найдя в себе должной смелости, отклонилась бы от своей истинной цели. Лишь таким способом я могу говорить с Вами как женщина, а не как королева.  
  
Я не могла позволить себе безмолвно вступить в этот брак.  
  
Я не желаю Вашей жалости. Я знаю, что Альберт будет добр ко мне. Я полагаю даже, что наш союз будет удобным. Я не страшусь будущего. Однако, мне представляется, что я не способна буду найти удовлетворение в браке, если не признаюсь Вам, что Вы по-прежнему единственный, кто владеет моим сердцем. Не верьте моему притворству. Я должна, как Вы понимаете, отдать свое сердце и тело моему супругу, но в мыслях моих они принадлежат Вам одному. Я не страшусь, но знаю, что буду несчастлива.  
  
Я знаю, Вы отклонили мое предложение, а значит, мои излияния могут быть встречены равнодушно. Меня это не заботит. Мне нужно, чтобы Вы поняли. Я люблю Вас. Я люблю Вас. Я люблю Вас. Мне стоит великого труда удержаться от того, чтобы написать Вам эти слова тысячу раз. Мне ни разу не удалось сказать Вам это вслух, но прошу Вас: прочтите мои слова и услышьте мой голос, ибо, поверьте, я произношу их мысленно. Мне остается лишь желать, чтобы Вы повторили их мне в ответ. Я представляю, как Вы их произносите. Это прекраснейшие на свете звуки. О, как я люблю Вас.  
  
Пусть я замужем за принцем Альбертом, знайте, я навсегда Ваша. Я буду скучать по Вам, но я твердо знаю, что однажды мы встретимся вновь — там, где нам будет позволено любить друг друга. Я ничего так не жажду, как этого дня. Божественного дня!  
  
Я буду по возможности писать Вам, но то будут письма королевы к ее премьер-министру. Сие письмо останется единственным, адресованным женщиной мужчине. Не отвечайте на него. Насладитесь им. Прочувствуйте его. Поймите его, молю. Знайте, что я всегда буду думать о Вас. Я никогда не забуду ничего из того, о чем мы говорили. Я никогда не забуду Вашей доброты. Я никогда не забуду Ваших глаз. Я никогда не забуду того, что у нас было.  
  
Я люблю Вас.  
  
Навеки Ваша,  
  
Александрина  
  
Не находя сил перечитать письмо, он бросил его в камин. Там оно свернулось, и угольные пятна расползлись по выведенным ее рукою словам, по поцелуям, которыми она покрыла бумагу, и вот уже листы поглотил огонь, истончив их в пепел, превратив слова в дым. Дым кисло защекотал его ноздри, обжег глаза. Он повторил ее слова вслух, надеясь, что она ощутит это эхо:  _Я люблю вас, я люблю вас, я люблю вас._  
  
Он слышал ее сердце, беспрестанным стуком зовущее его сквозь ночную тьму.  
  
Вернувшись к столу, он положил сургучную печать в шкатулку, рядом с локоном волос сына и камеей Каро. Он закрыл крышку, убрал шкатулку обратно в ящик и лишь тогда заплакал.


	2. Беременность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Открытие, сделавшее брачные узы оковами.

В первый же месяц брака между королевой Викторией и принцем Альбертом Саксен-Кобург-Готским во дворце заметили перемену в молодой королеве. Она заметила ее и сама, однако, в отличие от своего двора и, вероятно, всей страны, не распознала причину своего недуга.  
  
Она списала всё на нервы, ибо слишком долго она страдала: они с премьер-министром продолжали встречаться раз в две недели, щадя себя, и тем не менее, встречи эти их не щадили, а больше терзали. Его экипаж приезжал из Брокет-холла, затем ей объявляли о нем, как о любом другом посетителе, после чего она, извинившись, удалялась, внушая всем, что ее расстраивает необходимость жертвовать обществом мужа ради общества премьер-министра. Ведь для женщины не может быть общества лучше и полезнее, чем общество ее супруга. Так говорила себе Виктория, поднимая Дэша с коленей и проходя в салон. Говорила и сама себе не верила.  
  
Видя его, ожидающего ее в салоне, спустя недели после последней их встречи, она не могла представить себе лучшей компании в целом мире. Он как будто был рад ее видеть — его глаза засияли. От этого она почувствовала себя моложе, красивее, хотя это ощущение принесло с собой острейшую боль.  
  
Всё то время, что они не видели друг друга, Мельбурн боялся, что он забудет ее лицо, потому в моменты воссоединения он изучал его, стараясь впечатать ее образ в свою память и сохранить там навсегда.  
  
Мельбурну стало спокойнее, когда Виктория вошла в комнату. Она выглядела хорошо, но не так, как обычно. Перед ним была уже не юная восемнадцатилетняя девушка, учащаяся быть монархом. В спокойных голубых глазах не было больше того наивного блеска. Лицо ее потеряло былую округлость, розы, некогда цветшие на ее щеках, растеряли лепестки и увяли, окрасившись в холодную серость, которая просочилась в ее губы, шею и глаза. Его охватило вдруг странное отчаянное желание, чтобы она вновь стала прежней. Он понимал, что теперь она жена, и таковой она выглядела. Женщина, принадлежащая другому, подумал он, а затем напомнил себе о ее обещании:  _Я навсегда ваша._  Он попытался отыскать в ее глазах обожание, переполнявшее каждую строку ее письма, но тщетно. Виктория, которую он знал, ускользала из его рук, впрочем, теперь ему казалось, что его руки никогда и не держали ее. Он напомнил себе, что так и должно было случиться, он ухватился за эту мысль, вытянул ее вперед из сотен прочих, чтобы она непрестанно звучала в его голове.  
  
Он заметил в королеве еще что-то, что-то в ее походке, нечто знакомое. Но напомнило ему это нечто не о прежней Виктории, а о Каро.  
  
Они научились искусно притворяться, что письма Виктории к нему не существовало. Ни он, ни она не упоминали об этом письме и не позволяли факту его существования как-либо повлиять на их естественное поведение. Однако знание это томилось в глубине сознания обоих, тлея в огне и обращаясь в прах. И, ощущая пепел, седой пеленой устилающий его изнутри, Мельбурн поцеловал руку королевы, стараясь не продлить поцелуй ни на секунду дольше положенного — и переусердствовал, отстранившись слишком скоро.  
  
— Как поживает Брокет-холл, лорд Мельбурн? — спросила она, проходя к письменному столу, на котором лежала стопка бумаг, ожидающих ее подписи, утверждения, отклонения, пренебрежения, рассмотрения или просто улыбки. Она уселась за стол и пригласила лорда Мельбурна сесть тоже.   
  
— Брокет-холл так же красив, каким он был в моем детстве, мэм, — ответил он. Согретый воспоминаниями, его голос сделался таким непринужденным, что показался Виктории почти мечтательным. Он никогда прежде не говорил о своем детстве, более того, намеренно уклонялся от этой темы, как и любой другой, что затрагивала его прошлое. Время от времени он рассказывал Виктории что-нибудь о покойных супруге или сыне, но рассказы его по понятным причинам были мучительно краткими. Теперь же в золотистой зелени его глаз, в рассеивающемся сквозь оконные стекла слабом утреннем свете она видела миллион нерассказанных историй и ничего так не желала, как услышать их.  
  
— Ваше детство прошло в Брокет-холле? — подтолкнула она его, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, иначе он поспешно сказал бы: «Но не будем обо мне» и ловко сменил бы тему. Таким способом он много раз избегал разговоров о том, что ей хотелось услышать. На сей раз его взгляд не остекленел, губы не сомкнулись — его лицо оставалось таким же открытым и мечтательным, он сделал глубокий вздох и заговорил опять:  
  
— Брокет-холл был построен для моего деда — он жил там, и для моего отца, жившего там после деда. У меня сохранилось множество воспоминаний о каждом проведенном там лете моей юности. Это было поистине прекрасное место. Оно и сейчас прекрасно. В нем так играет, отражаясь и рассеиваясь, свет…   
  
У Виктории участилось дыхание, она бессознательно подалась вперед.  
  
— Моя мать чрезвычайно гордилась этим домом, она его обожала. Как и принц-регент, когда выкраивал время, чтобы почтить нас своим присутствием.  
  
—  _Дядя Джордж?_  — воскликнула Виктория, охваченная сильным волнением. Она и не знала, что лорд Мельбурн был так хорошо знаком с ее дядей — раз дядя посещал его дом, когда Мельбурн был еще ребенком. Почему он не говорил ей об этом раньше?  
  
— Именно, — ответил он. — Боюсь, ваш дядя казался мне не самым желанным гостем. Не сомневаюсь, вы и сами помните, какие звуки он издавал, когда жевал, и какой высоты мог достигать его голос, когда он перебирал портвейна! — Виктория рассмеялась несколько легкомысленно — она так давно не смеялась по-настоящему. Мельбурн рассмеялся с ней вместе. Их веселые, легкие как перышко голоса, взлетев в воздух, слились воедино, и они вдруг будто вернулись в прошлое, в ту комнату, где, встретившись, обретали гармонию два равных ума. Оба они горячо скучали по тому месту.   
  
— Я очень хорошо это помню! Я всегда думала, что он ревет, как вепрь! — хихикнула Виктория. Мельбурну не стоило смеяться столь незрелой шутке, да еще и за счет монарха, но наблюдение было поразительно точным для такой маленькой девочки, которой Виктория тогда была — поэтому он усмехнулся. — От этих звуков я теряла аппетит!  
  
— Я бы поспорил с вами, ваше величество, если бы не помнил, что мой собственный ужин часто оставался на тарелке, — ответил он. Виктория фыркнула, представив себе юного лорда Мельбурна перед нетронутой тарелкой еды. Это казалось таким несвойственным ему ребячеством, но, разумеется, она понимала, что и он был когда-то ребенком. Какая забавная мысль!  
  
— Надеюсь, я никогда не буду есть и пить так обильно, как он! — заявила Виктория, выпрямляясь и глотая рвущийся наружу смех. Мельбурну лучше удавалось справиться с собой, однако ему казалось, что в воздухе витает нечто такое, что делает его несдержанным, заставляя говорить на тему, которая, рассуждая здраво, была в лучшем случае лишь слегка забавной.  
  
— Я твердо верю, мэм, что вы проявляете себя более ответственным монархом, чем ваши предшественники!  
  
— Я очень на это надеюсь. Однако, не могу сказать, что была так уж мудра в начале! Поверить не могу, что так опрометчиво вела себя на бале по случае своей коронации! — В ее голосе трепетал смех. Ушам Мельбурна он показался самым прекрасным на свете звуком. — Вы помните, лорд М? — Мельбурн вспыхнул. Он помнил каждый миг. Едва находя для голоса воздух в легких, он произнес:  
  
— Я помню.  
  
Мельбурн встретился с ней глазами, и она почувствовала, как ее тело, отяжелев вдруг, падает, стремясь к нему, будто усыпленное. Она грезила наяву, теряясь в плену его взгляда. И желания захлестнули ее волной: как тогда, на балу, когда она была пьяна — то же чувство овладело ею сейчас, дурманя ее, скручивая желудок. Она сглотнула, смачивая разом иссохшее горло и, отмахнувшись от причуды сердца, от румянца, окрасившего ее щеки, выпрямилась опять. Теперь она замужняя женщина.  
  
Мельбурну понадобилось больше времени, чтобы пульс его вернулся к нормальному ритму — его желания накатили на него медленнее.  
  
Понимая, что тему необходимо сменить, Виктория снова рассмеялась — смешок прозвучал неловко — и спросила:  
  
— А почему принц-регент посещал Брокет-холл?  
  
Вдруг, будто в лихорадке, навлеченной на него некой силой свыше, его взгляд остекленел, а губы сомкнулись, и спокойствие в душе Виктории обратилось в ужас: она подумала, что теряет его. На лицо его набежала тень. Усталость. Унижение. Она хотела было протянуть руку, схватить его за плечо и стиснуть его до боли, умоляя не менять темы, не молчать, рассказать еще: о своем детстве, о своих устремлениях и желаниях, об ужинах с ее дядей, о том, что он думал о ее дяде, какой была его мать, каким был его отец, как изменился Брокет-холл, как изменился он сам. Но подобное действие, разумеется, не подобало королеве. Королевы не ведут себя так со своими премьер-министрами, напомнила она себе.  
  
Ее сердце кричало и обливалось слезами, ибо она чувствовала, что драгоценный момент ускользает, что закрывается крошечное окошко, через которое оба они глядели на утраченное прошлое, в котором таких моментов было гораздо больше, в котором они точно так же смеялись. Они смотрели в это окошко, и Виктория вновь чувствовала, каково это — быть юной незамужней королевой, направляемой одним лишь только премьер-министром, ее дражайшим другом, который всегда рядом и не сводит с нее своих ясных глаз.  
  
И когда она уже начала отчаиваться, он разомкнул губы и произнес несмело:  
  
— Моя мать поддерживала весьма… своеобразные… отношения с королем Георгом. — Он и сам не понимал, почему решил заговорить — смолчать было бы гораздо легче.  
  
— Какие отношения? — спросила Виктория, отчаянно стремясь продолжить беседу, выпалила так поспешно, что слова ее прозвучали едва слышно и глухо.   
  
Мельбурн всегда желал быть и всегда, насколько ему было известно, был открыт и искренен в своих беседах с королевой. Он не лгал ей, не скрывал истины, старался всегда говорить емко и четко. Он считал, что мужчины, увиливающие от прямых ответов в беседе с женщинами, столь не уверены в своей мужественности, что опасаются лишиться ее, разделив знание с женщиной. Он знал, что Виктория обладает живым, острым умом, и стремился общаться с ней соответственно. Время от времени он по необходимости просвещал ее в вопросах отношений противоположных полов, которых избегали многие из окружения королевы. Он не считал, что ей нет необходимости быть осведомленной в подобных вопросах только потому, что она королева. Более того, он считал, что ей как королеве, напротив, необходимо понимать мир, которым она правит. Мир, который, как Мельбурн понимал его, зиждился на тщеславии, смерти и сексе — трех вещах, о которых королеве нужно было узнать. Его здравый смысл говорил ему, что он лишь преподает ей один из тех уроков, которыми надеялся обогатить ее. Однако вопрос этот был так близок ему самому, что сердце упрямилось, а кожа холодела.  
  
Он помнил праздные летние дни в Итоне, помнил, как задыхался в зное классной комнаты, как обступали его гурьбой шумно галдящие мальчишки, лишая его воздуха, как слухи о том, что его брат Джордж на самом деле незаконнорожденный сын Георга IV, разжигали пожар в его голове, стучали в барабанные перепонки, мутили желудок. Слухи напоминали ему о тех мгновениях, когда он замечал, как мать любезничает с принцем-регентом, как он касается ее. Слухи заставляли его сомневаться в собственной законнорожденности, вызывали в нем омерзение, будили в нем злость.  
  
И теперь, видя свою милую Викторию — широко раскрытые глаза и внимательность усердной юной ученицы — он чувствовал себя обязанным раскрыть то, что не давало ему покоя столько лет, то, что он оставил покрываться паутиной в уголке разума. Он сделал вдох, прежде чем отряхнуть свою историю от пыли. Он прочистил горло и сказал тихо:  
  
— Я полагаю, и тому есть доказательства, что моя мать была любовницей Георга IV.  
  
Вот так прозаично он показал ей демона, следовавшего за ним по пятам с самого детства. Виктория покраснела и стремительно откинулась назад, издав звук, в котором невозможно было распознать какое-либо слово, известное словарям. Не в силах смотреть на лорда Мельбурна, она впилась взглядом в юбки собственного платья, ощущая, как пылают щеки, как сжимается горло. Нельзя было так. Совсем нельзя. Она пожалела, что так грубо и неуклюже проявила любопытство — в его голосе ясно слышалась боль.  
  
И медленно растеклось по крови чувство вины. Разумеется, она понимала, что не несет никакой ответственности за знакомство матери лорда Мельбурна и своего дяди, однако ее глубоко ранил сам факт, что именно ее дядя был причиной боли Мельбурна. Ей захотелось попросить у него прощения, но она сообразила, что ему это покажется глупостью. Лорд Мельбурн знал, что Виктория ничем не похожа на своего дядю, и не нуждался в напоминаниях об этом. Он видел это в ее лице. Он чувствовал это в своей душе.  
  
— Все… мужчины высокого положения имеют любовниц? — спросила Виктория. Небывалое дело. Вопрос упал тяжело, придавив им плечи. Виктория задала его из чистой невинности и любопытства, и Мельбурн, понимая это, проглотил гордость и неторопливо попытался объяснить.  
  
— Не все мужчины, мэм, — кашлянул он. Викторию ответ не удовлетворил. Ей показалось, что в нем нет конкретики, нет прямоты, фактов, нет открытости и искренности. Она могла бы разгневаться, но эти краткие встречи один-два раза в месяц были единственным, что у них осталось, и поэтому ей нельзя было гневаться на своего премьер-министра. Она проявила, однако, твердость. Мельбурн легко узнавал такие моменты: ее лицо застывало неподвижно, голубые глаза становились стальными, а голос чеканным — голос монарха, а не мягкий голос друга. Его сердце взволнованно встрепенулось.  
  
— Но  _большинство_  мужчин?  
  
— Видите ли, мэм, у мужчин есть определенные…  _потребности_ , которыми зачастую невозможно пренебречь, — вздохнул Мельбурн. — Многие чрезвычайно занятые люди предпочитают снимать напряжение посредством разнообразных развлечений. Кто-то обращается к табаку, кто-то к алкоголю, кто-то к игре, — пояснил он, чувствуя, как от близости к ней у него сжимается грудная клетка. Он сделал над собой усилие, чтобы она не услышала, как стеснено его дыхание. Тихо. Медленно. Вдох. Выдох. — Многие мужчины, имеющие определенное состояние и положение в обществе, а также возможность обзавестись любовницей, находят подобную перспективы весьма заманчивой.  
  
Она медленно кивнула, показывая, что поняла, хотя лицо ее оставалось застывшей маской, и спросила:  
  
— И у Альберта есть любовница?  
  
Мельбурн поперхнулся. Виктория оставалась неподвижной и серьезной. Серьезность ее тона его обеспокоила. Она надеялся, что она шутит. Но она не шутила.  
  
— Не могу сказать, что обладаю такой информацией, мэм. Если это тревожит ваше величество, я советую вам задать этот вопрос ему самому.  
  
— Но как вы думаете? — настаивала Виктория.  
  
— Боюсь, что не могу вам этого сказать, мэм.  
  
— Прошу вас, лорд Мельбурн, будьте со мной откровенны.  
  
Опасаясь последствий своей сдержанности, он проглотил гордость и ответил:  
  
— Меня бы это не удивило, ваше величество. Как я уже сказал, так поступают многие мужчины.  
  
Воздух сгустился меж ними: Мельбурну показалось, что протяни он руку к королеве, рука его двигалась бы медленно, будто пробиваясь сквозь смолу. Учащенное дыхание обоих делало воздух еще горячее. Королева заговорила, вероятно, одурманенная тяжестью и густотой воздуха, а может быть, вдохновленная неким глубоким внутренним порывом:  
  
— А у  _вас_  есть любовница?  
  
Мельбурн едва не задохнулся. Голос Виктории прозвучал глухим шепотом, пронзив его, заставив дрожать. Он взглянул на нее, взглянул ей прямо в глаза и не отводил взгляда бесконечно долго, словно завороженный. Выражение его глаз было странным — Виктория никогда не видела такого выражения прежде. Его взгляд был растерянным и испуганным, но страстным, томительно глубоким. Его губы не шевелились, но глаза сказали ей всё, что ей нужно было знать. Она почувствовала, как поднимается к горлу желчь, как начинает кружиться голова. Сделав глубокий вдох через нос, она закрыла глаза, пытаясь остановить головокружение. Ей сделалось нехорошо, сдавило желудок и царапнуло болью.  
  
— В прошлом, мэм, была.  
  
Виктория внезапно поднялась на ноги и, сдавленным хрипом извинившись, стремительно покинула комнату. По дороге от салона к Лецен ее стошнило в вазу.  
  
Мельбурн стоял, смотря на дверь, за которой скрылась королева и которая была теперь закрыта. Он слушал ее шаркающие шаги по коридору, пока они не стихли. Его сердце выбивало ритм марша, но ноги оставались к этому ритму нечувствительны. Он хотел последовать за ней, но это было неуместно, а посему он застыл, не сводя взгляда с двери, с колотящимся сердцем и пылающими щеками. Неужели ее так расстроило то, что она услышала о его частных делах? Он не знал, чувствовать ли себя оскорбленным реакцией ее организма — или польщенным.  
  
Несколько мгновений спустя в комнату вошла Лецен.  
  
— Простите, лорд Мельбурн, королева занемогла.  
  
Мельбурн кивнул. Слабость организма была королеве несвойственна. Она не могла быть вызвана его словами. Ей уже случалось слышать о подобном, но никогда прежде это не приводило к недугу. Можно было подумать, что она…  
  
— Я советую вам…  
  
— Королеве ведь неможется уже какое-то время, баронесса? — перебил ее Мельбурн. Лецен, явно возмущенная бесцеремонным вмешательством премьер-министра в частную жизнь дворца, ответила твердым и холодным как камень голосом:  
  
— В последнее время она страдает от приступов. Однако я вполне способна о ней позаботиться, уверяю вас.  
  
— А последнее время — это когда?  
  
— С прошлой недели.  
  
Издав терпеливый вздох, он выдержал долгую паузу, тщательно подбирая слова. Он старался не высказаться излишне прямо, понимая, что — особенно теперь, когда во дворце жил принц — он тут гость, а не верный друг. Баронесса теряла терпение, и Мельбурн, помня, что она и в лучшие времена не питала к нему особенной приязни, произнес осторожно:  
  
— Я полагаю, королева и принц консуммировали брак, баронесса?  
  
Лецен практически ахнула и отпрянула так, что еще немного, и она наткнулась бы на стоящий позади бюст, смахнула бы его с подставки и разбила на миллионы осколков. Сердито засопев и пригладив юбки, она пробормотала:  
  
— Не думаю, что подобные вопросы касаются кого-либо, кроме королевы и ее супруга, лорд Мельбурн! Я считаю, что вам лучше будет…  
  
— Если королева ждет ребенка, баронесса Лецен, это касается премьер-министра! — крикнул он, теряя терпения и наступая на баронессу. Не в его характере было говорить с таким нажимом или так терять терпение, или так стремительно надвигаться на даму. От его напора Лецен опять качнулась и осознала вдруг, что беременность королевы вероятна, и не просто вероятна, а почти несомненна. Не может быть. Виктория наверняка уже поняла бы это и сказала ей. Не может быть, чтобы Виктория утаила такое от нее. Баронесса Лецен ощутила поднимающийся в душе ужасный холод.   
  
— Ребенка? — прошептала она, словно Виктория могла услышать ее из своих покоев, куда она удалилась. Мельбурн не колебался ни секунды, и решимость его не ослабла.  
  
— И никто ничего до сих пор не понял? Я заметил перемену в ней, едва она вошла! — воскликнул он, потирая озабоченно наморщенный лоб. — Не думаю, что королева знает, но советую вызвать доктора. — Теперь он говорил как премьер-министр, учтиво и благоразумно, как того требует работа главы правительства самой могущественной страны в мире. Что с того, что его сердце рвалось от боли при мысли о ребенке королевы и ее мужа? Он знал, что сам никогда не станет отцом ее ребенка, и глупо было даже лелеять такое желание. Сейчас имела значение только безопасность королевы и ее наследника. Безопасность монарха. Монарха Великобритании. Не друга, а суверена. Таков был долг премьер-министра, и он выполнял его с убедительной решимостью.  
  
— Разумеется, лорд Мельбурн, — ответила Лецен. Его манеры государственного мужа оказали желаемое действие: ему частенько хотелось, чтобы именно такое действие они оказывали на тори. Лецен нехотя сделала книксен, повернулась и вышла. Мельбурн остался стоять. Он заметил вдруг, что его бьет дрожь, и стиснул кулак, чтобы совладать с собой. Несколько мгновений спустя в комнату прибежал Дэш — Лецен в смятении оставила дверь открытой. Песик приблизился к Мельбурну и начал вылизывать его туфли, как маленький чистильщик сапог, вызвав у него невольную улыбку.  
  
Он колебался, не зная, стоит ли ему удалиться, но никто больше не заходил к нему, и он, взяв пальто, выскользнул из дворца не замеченный никем — кроме Виктории, наблюдавшей за его отъезжающим экипажем из окна своей опочивальни. Ее замутило еще сильнее. Она хотела позвать его прямо из окна. Она сдержалась.  
  
Выяснилось, что королева и впрямь ждет ребенка — первый плод брака между Александриной Викторией и Альбертом Саксен-Кобург-Готским, наследника престола.  
  
Большинством известие было встречено радостно. Мать Виктории расплакалась, услышав вести, восклицая, как она  _гордится своей маленькой Дриной!_  Дядя Леопольд поздравил Альберта, похлопав его по спине, дескать, молодец. Фрейлины королевы изобразили восторг, однако им слишком хорошо были известны истинные желания королевы, и поздравления их перемежались с печальными переглядываниями украдкой. Эмма Портман хорошо понимала, какой урон это нанесет отношениям между королевой и Мельбурном. Гарриет Сазерленд тоже чувствовала это, слыша тихие вздохи Эммы и видя ее усталые глаза.   
  
Они смотрели на прижимающую ладони к животу королеву, окруженную множеством разных льстивых лиц, среди которых не было ни единого дружеского, и видели, как твердо стиснуты ее челюсти, как набухают под ее веками слезы, и слышали, как за много миль от дворца вздыхает Мельбурн.  
  
Мельбурну хотелось, чтобы королеве сообщили вести, пока он еще был во дворце, но это была несбыточная надежда. Он был самонадеян, желая первым поздравить королеву. Читая сообщение в газете в стылом Брокет-холле, он представлял, как она сияет от счастья.  
  
Он поздравит ее лишь через две недели, когда его слова уже будут мало что значить, ибо к тому времени она услышит уже сотню таких поздравлений.


	3. Ребенок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Виктория посещает Брокет-холл: иначе ей не найти удовлетворения.

Когда с ней не обращались как со скорлупой, носящей ценное содержимое, когда над ней не тряслись и лебезили, как над разукрашенной куклой в витрине магазина, Виктория находила жизнь беременной королевы весьма скучной. Наполнить такую жизнь можно было лишь чрезмерными раздумьями, что для женщины, для которой сердечная боль стала неразлучной подругой, было занятием далеким от приятного. Ее заперли в четырех стенах из страха навредить грузу, хранимому в ее утробе, запретили делать всё то, что она любила делать более всего на свете. Она выражала желание выехать на прогулку верхом — ей говорили, что это крайне неразумно. Она хотела проехаться по парку в открытом экипаже — ей говорили, что и этого ей нельзя. Она просила позволить ей просто прогуляться по саду — ей рекомендовали оставаться во дворце.  
  
И поедая глазированные орехи, проживая нескончаемые дни за прутьями роскошной клетки, Виктория то и дело думала о том единственном, мыслей о котором не могла ни избежать, ни принять всецело. Ее разум неустанно ворочал и ворошил подробности их разговора в тот день, когда она узнала о своей беременности. После того дня она еще не раз встречалась с премьер-министром, однако встречи эти были краткими и безличными, какими — оба они знали — им и положено быть. Совсем не такими содержательными и отнюдь не такими болезненными, как в тот самый день.  
  
Она мысленно возвращалась к событиям того дня снова и снова, обдумывая новую информацию, анализируя то, что она уже знала о своем премьер-министре, и то, что он еще не рассказал ей.  
  
Она знала, что его мать занимала высокое положение в обществе. Ей было известно о репутации леди Мельбурн. Однажды за ужином она услышала историю из уст некоего вельможи, не потрудившегося в рассказе своем выбирать выражения, несмотря на присутствие за столом юной принцессы. Дескать, леди Мельбурн велела подать себя первому виконту Мельбурну на серебряном блюде нагишом*. Мать, едва не подавившись, буквально вскрикнула, неловко прикрывая Виктории то уши, то глаза, будто это могло помешать ей запомнить услышанное, а маленькая Виктория улыбалась такому безрассудству, раздумывая, какой гарнир сопровождал бы ее.  
  
О первом виконте Мельбурне она знала мало, видимо, потому, что тот не мог похвастаться экстравагантностью и обаянием своей супруги. Он был политик и виг, как его сын, и Виктория смутно припомнила, что однажды видела миниатюрный портрет первого виконта и заметила, что у него очень маленький рот.  
  
У лорда Мельбурна был не такой маленький рот, как у его отца. Ей это показалось странным.  
  
Что если его отец был ему не отец… От этой внезапной мысли она, ахнув, едва не выплюнула очередной глазированный орех на свой выступающий живот. Он ведь сказал, что его мать быть любовницей дяди Джорджа! О, не может быть! Если так, то лорд Мельбурн, может статься, королевской крови. А если лорд Мельбурн королевской крови, стало быть, он ее кузен.  
  
 _Я думаю, что брак между кузенами — не слишком мудрое решение, мэм._  
  
Ей сделалось очень нехорошо, и она отложила тарелку с орехами на стол, отодвинула подальше. От приторного запаха мутило. Она уже испортила одну вазу и не хотела испортить еще одну — или ковер, если на то пошло. Прикрыв глаза, Виктория глубоко дышала, пока комната не перестала вращаться, а желудок не успокоился.  
  
Когда она открыла глаза, в голове у нее прояснилось.  
  
И тогда Виктория приняла решение, более приличествовавшее наивной восемнадцатилетней девочке, чем взрослой замужней женщине, которой, как ей казалось, она становилась. Она упрямо и отважно решила посетить Брокет-холл. В выходные — она не видела проблемы в таком визите. Да, она замужняя женщина, но в Брокет-холле для нее всегда приготовлена комната, и премьер-министр обрадуется ее обществу. Она знала, что может взять экипаж и устроить всё почти без сучка и задоринки, а еще она знала, что разум ее не будет знать покоя, пока она не получит больше информации от лорда Мельбурна. У нее были вопросы, и она надеялась, что в уединении собственного дома он даст ей на них ответы.  
  
Это будет не визит женщины к любовнику, думала она, убеждая себя в разумности принятого решения, а просто дружеский визит королевы к премьер-министру.  
  
Кроме того, нигде в английской конституции не записано, что королева обязана повсюду брать с собою своего супруга. Ведь вполне можно понять ее желание провести пару тихих дней в сельской местности за обсуждением политических вопросов с премьер-министром. Любому, кто усомнится в разумности этого визита, она скажет, что в Брокет-холле обширная библиотека, где она полагала отыскать ответы на некоторые вопросы относительно… относительно… закона и тому подобного.  
  
Выразив эти желания Лецен, она получила в ответ привычное уже беспокойство и уговоры переменить решение, на что она сказала просто, что она королева и желает отправиться в Брокет-холл повидать своего премьер-министра. Это было заявление, не терпящее возражений, и любой, кто посмел бы противоречить, должен был опасаться обвинения в государственной измене. Посему был приготовлен экипаж, и на следующее утро Виктория отправилась в Брокет-холл. Ее спросили, не желает ли она, чтобы лорда Мельбурна известили письмом о ее визите, однако она отказалась. Сюрприз внесет некоторое оживление в его однообразные одинокие дни, подумала она.  
  
Путешествие по сельским дорогам, ведущим в Брокет-холл, было чрезвычайно романтичным. Она пыталась убедить себя, что это не так, просто чтобы уменьшить чувство вины, но слабый солнечный свет, озарявший вершины холмов, тянувшихся, казалось, бесконечно в самую глубь леса, падал ей на лицо и на коронки растущих по обочине дороги нарциссов, и она чувствовала, как тянет за жилы ее сердца невидимая нить, привязывавшая ее к тому, в чем она отказывала себе.  
  
 _В чем мир отказал ей._  
  
И слова, что были ныне горсткой пепла, всплыли из глубин ее разума сами:  _я люблю вас, я люблю вас, я люблю вас_. Она пыталась развеять их из памяти, понимая, какую опасность они таят, но слова просто отказывались сгорать дотла.  
  
Экипаж остановился у Брокет-холла, и Виктория подумала, не заметил ли он уже ее прибытие, и как он это воспринял. А может быть, он читает книгу в библиотеке — или пишет книгу — и объявление о ее прибытие станет для него потрясением. Это было бы не в первый раз: она с нежностью вспомнила, как однажды застала его в его кабинете растрепанным. Как он вскочил тогда с кресла! Это было так потешно, что воспоминание и по сей день смешило ее.   
  
Лорд Мельбурн очевидно не заметил ее прибытия, поскольку у двери ее встретил дворецкий, чьи глаза при виде королевы сделались как две плошки. Он воскликнул:  
  
— Ваше ве-  
  
— Т-с-с! — прошипела Виктория, склоняясь к дворецкому и шепча: — Я хочу, чтобы мое появление было сюрпризом!  
  
Она сдержала смешок, и дворецкий неловко прыснул, не зная, какой полагается быть реакции на королевские забавы. Сама королева, однако, так давно не участвовала ни в каких забавах, что ей всё это казалось немного чудн _ы_ м и в то же время волнующим. Ей будто снова было восемнадцать.  
  
Дворецкий сообщнически открыл для нее дверь, взял у нее шляпку и провел к библиотеке, где, как он утверждал, премьер-министр сидел за работой. Он спросил, по-прежнему стараясь говорить шепотом, не желает ли ее величество, чтобы о ней объявили. Нет, ответила она с тенью лукавой улыбки на лице, ее величество не желает, и добавила, что дворецкий может удалиться. К серьезности они с лордом Мельбурном были приговорены стенами дворца, а здесь эти правила были неприменимы. Она тихонько толкнула дверь, и та скрипнула. Она затаила дыхание, не желая, чтобы он сразу обернулся и увидел ее. Сунув голову за дверь, она осмотрела шкаф за шкафом, пока взор ее не упал на седеющие кудри милого ее лорда М, сидевшего в кресле спиной к двери. Она протиснулась в комнату, отчаянно борясь с рвущимся наружу смехом, плотно сжимая губы и сосредоточенно дыша.  
  
— В чем дело, Джейкс? — спросил он. Его голос прозвучал так резко — он никогда не был так резок, говоря с ней. Более того, Виктория всегда отмечала, сколько мягкости в его голосе. Ей весьма понравилась его резкость — она ощутила покалывание в коже.  
  
— К вам посетитель, сэр, — ответила Виктория, старательно изображая грубый мужской голос. За пример она взяла голос лорда Конингема, который всегда считала забавным — лорд старательно говорил голосом наигранно низким и грубым, как низкопробный актер, будто опасался, что окружающие могут усомниться в его мужественности. Спина лорда Мельбурна слегка дернулась, но он не обернулся, а только покашлял и спросил:  
  
— Ты болен, Джейкс?  
  
— Слегка, сэр.  
  
— Кто посетитель?  
  
— Старый друг, сэр. — Грубый голос начал подрагивать под натиском девичьего смеха.  
  
— Бога ради… — начал Мельбурн, теряя терпения. Он стремительно поднялся с кресла, и обернулся с каменным выражением лица. Увидев королеву, он шумно вздохнул и сделал неловкий шаг назад. — В-ваше величество! — воскликнул он, неуклюже пригнувшись в некоем подобии поклона, глядя на нее глазами, по размеру превзошедшими даже глаза Джейкса, что королева нашла крайне изумительным. — Простите, мэм, за подобную манеру обращения. — Она позволила себе рассмеяться, весьма дерзко, и приблизилась к премьер-министру, протягивая руку. Опомнившись, он двинулся навстречу, взял ее руку и поцеловал. В отличие от его визитов во дворец, на сей раз он дольше не выпускал ее руку, наслаждаясь прикосновением. В отличие от его визитов во дворец, он чаще улыбался ей. И вели они себя непринужденнее.  
  
Он отметил ее растущий животик и то, как она светится. Она сказала, что не испытывает от беременности удовольствия, что все обращаются с ней как с сосудом, хранящим ценный груз. Он рассмеялся этому сравнению, и она рассмеялась тоже, хотя и не находила сравнение забавной.  
  
— Чем обязан удовольствию, мэм? — спросил он, предлагая королеве сесть, и садясь напротив. Виктории нравилось, каким настоящим он казался здесь. Она не видела его таким спокойным с первого визита Альберта — с тех пор прошло, казалось, много лет.  
  
— Мне нужно было кое о чем с вами переговорить, лорд М. Дело не терпело отлагательств. Я надеялась погостить у вас в выходные, если это возможно. Нам многое нужно обсудить, и мне известно, что у вас на случай моих визитов подготовлена комната.  
  
— Разумеется, мэм. Вы желанный гость в Брокет-холле в любое время, — ответил лорд Мельбурн, не выказывая беспокойства, которое всколыхнулось в нем от перспективы два дня обитать под одной крышей с замужней женщиной. И не просто с замужней женщиной — с замужней королевой. И не просто с замужней королевой — с замужней королевой, в которую он был пылко влюблен, и которая, как он знал, хотя она не произносила этого вслух, была влюблена в него. Если это откроется, разразится скандал, пусть даже разговоры между ними будут политического, а не преступного характера. — Что именно вы желали обсудить?   
  
— О, политические вопросы. Ничего особенного. У нас на это будет достаточно времени! Не лучше ли для начала устроиться поудобнее?  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, мэм, что любые политические вопросы вы можете задать сэру Роберту Пилю. Он в вашем распоряжении. Нет необходимости утруждать себя долгой поездкой.   
  
— Ах, лорд Мельбурн! Разумеется, говорить я желаю не о политике! — воскликнула Виктория, воздевая руки к небу, словно мать, сетующая на непослушное дитя. Мельбурн подавленно молчал. — Кроме того, вам известно, что сэр Роберт мне и вполовину так не по нраву, как вы. — И от ее лести он воспрянул духом.  
  
— Если говорить вы желаете не о политике, мэм, — сказал Мельбурн, подавшись вперед, — тогда позвольте спросить, почему вы озаботили себя поездкой в Брокет-холл.  
  
Виктория вздохнула. Неужто он ни на миг не может перестать задавать вопросы и колебаться, а просто позволить себе жить?  
  
— Если честно, лорд М, я хотела провести выходные с другом. У меня теперь не так много друзей. И когда мы с вами видимся, за нами всегда наблюдают, и нам никогда не удается сказать то, что мы хотим сказать. Вы не согласны?  
  
С пересохшим от волнения ртом лорд Мельбурн вспомнил ее письмо.  
  
— Я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, мэм.  
  
— Несколько месяцев назад вы рассказывали мне о своей матери, и нас прервали. С тех пор меня беспокоит то, что хотя мы и называем друг друга друзьями, я мало что о вас знаю — помимо того, что могу найти в книгах и сплетнях! Я рассказала вам всё о себе, лорд М! Но вы не ответили мне тем же.  
  
— Боюсь, мэм, моя жизнь была бы вам не интересна.  
  
— О, какая ерунда! — рассмеялась она. — Почему бы нам не проверить эту теорию опытным путем, лорд М? — Она одарила его ослепительной улыбкой, призвав на помощь всё свое очарование. Он рассмеялся в ответ, положив ладони на колени, откинулся на спинку кресла — и словно окунулся в озеро света. Глаза его засияли так волшебно, что смех Виктории стих, у нее перехватило дух. Он поднял руки, предлагая ей продолжать, и Виктория вздернула брови. Странно. Во дворце она без раздумий нашла бы для него миллион различных вопросов, но теперь, когда он готов был слушать, ей в голову не приходило ни одного. А она думала, что он не позволит ей спросить ничего вообще. Как никогда не позволял прежде.  
  
Впрочем, говоря откровенно, она никогда и не пыталась спрашивать.  
  
— Вы говорили, что здесь прошло ваше детство. — Лорд Мельбурн кивнул, с любовью оглядывая библиотеку: бледно-голубые стены в квадратах солнечного света, красный ковер, некогда плюшево пружинивший под его маленькими босыми ступнями, вазы, портреты людей, которых он никогда не встречал, но которые были ему хорошо знакомы, как давние друзья, белые с золотом книжные шкафы по всем четырем стенам и жемчужина в этой короне — чиппендейловский. — Расскажите, как это было?  
  
— Это была идиллия, — сказал он просто и легко, будто иначе и быть не могло. Виктория улыбнулась, прислушиваясь к эху тысячи воспоминаний, заключенных в каждой стене, в каждом шкафу Брокет-холла. Ей слышался смех покойной Элизабет Лэм, наблюдающей за сыновьями, бегающими по дому без единой заботы и мысли о будущем, о том, что готовит для них мир, и каким они его найдут. Она ощущала влажный весенний ветерок, колышущий цветущие ветви деревьев и гладящий оконные стекла. Она чувствовала, как дом ловит свет, отражая и рассеивая его. — Моя мать была склонна к театральности. Вон там она…  
  
— Покажите мне, — попросила Виктория, прикусив губу, практически дрожа от предвкушения. Она чувствовала, как он открывается ей — медленно, словно бутон пиона. Мельбурн встал и повел ее в коридор, а оттуда в бальный зал. Захватывающее зрелище! Гроздья хрусталя струились с огромной люстры, дробя солнечный свет на тысячи огоньков, пляшущих по потолку, расписанному силуэтами прекрасных дам, облаченных в шелка, призывающих бронзовыми факелами рассвет, и бородатых мужчин, будто парящих по бледному небу, ловя вихры облаков. Виктория не могла оторвать от потолка глаз.  
  
— Потолок обошелся в половину расходов на весь дом.  
  
— Как можно столько потратить на потолок? — воскликнула Виктория.  
  
— Разве он не стоит потраченных денег, мэм? — усмехнулся Мельбурн, вглядываясь в любимую фигуру Каролины: женщина в красном платье, лежащая на земле.  
  
— Да. Да, вы правы, очень красиво, лорд М. Очень.  
  
Мельбурн мысленно улыбнулся, радуясь, что королеве нравится. Он подвел ее к небольшому алькову у дальней стены зала — Виктория подумала, что здесь размещался во время балов оркестр. Интересно, когда звуки музыки в последний раз посещали эти стены и ублажали обитателей этого потолка?  
  
— А тут мы по настоянию матери разыгрывали спектакль. Я уже едва помню, что это была за пьеса — пожалуй, что-то, в чем было больше художества, чем содержания! Я никогда не имел актерского дарования, как и мои братья и сестры. Моя мать садилась в первом ряду, вон там, шепотом подсказывала нам наши реплики, когда мы их забывали, и без конца подбадривала нас восклицаниями и аплодисментами. Она очень любила наш маленький театр. — Мельбурн вошел в альков и встал, развернувшись лицом к предполагаемой публике, совсем как в детстве. Вот только теперь он был гораздо выше, а дом — гораздо тише. Виктория с удовольствием слушала рассказ о его детстве. Он казался таким счастливым, и его голос искрился смехом прошлых лет, переливался светом, приведшим его в этот мир и пронизывавшим летние дни его юности. Он улыбался, и улыбка его была настоящей.   
  
Виктория и Мельбурн бродили по дому, не переставая беседовать о всяческих деталях жизни лорда Мельбурна. Он говорил обо всем, не дожидаясь вопросов, и говорил подробно.  
  
— Отправившись в Итон, я невыразимо скучал по дому, хандрил и тосковал. Впрочем, мать часто навещала меня. Она всегда говорила, что «пестует мое величие». Не думаю, что мне удалось достичь тех высот, которых она от меня ожидала.  
  
— Какие глупости, лорд Мельбурн. Вы премьер-министр величайшей империи на земле! Вы самый дорогой друг величайшей королевы, которую этой стране когда-либо доведется знать. — Мельбурн рассмеялся.  
  
— Вы чрезвычайно скромны, мэм. — Виктория застыла вдруг у одного из окон, выходящих на сад с его прекрасными цветами. Мельбурн сделал еще несколько шагов, прежде чем заметил, что королева остановилась, и, испугавшись, что слова его были неуместны, повернул назад и подошел к ней, встав рядом, лицом к ней. Ее на миг посуровевшее лицо засияло улыбкой, затмевавшей по яркости ласкающее его солнце.  
  
— Но ведь это правда, не так ли? И мне не удалось бы добиться таких успехов, если бы не вы, лорд М. — От ее слов его щеки порозовели, и он заставил себя опустить взгляд к складкам ее юбок, избегая голубизны глаз. — Вы сотворили меня. —  _И вы же меня убиваете_ , закончила она про себя, слушая, как неистово протестует ее сердце против бездействия ее тела. Как он мил, как приятен с ней. Она едва сдерживала чувства, грозящие выплеснуться из ее уст приливной волной, бурным потоком слов восхищения и обожания к нему. С ним она чувствовала себя самым красивым существом на свете — и он был тем же для нее. Ей казалось, что с ним она может говорить всё, что угодно. Его глаза открывали ей весь мир, и она ничего так не желала, как погрузиться туда.  
  
— Позвольте спросить, лорд М. Вы сказали, что ваша мать была любовницей дяди Джорджа. Но она была замужней женщиной, ведь так? — Мимолетная тень скользнула по его лицу.   
  
— Верно, мэм. Моя мать была доброй женщиной, но верность в число ее добродетелей не входила. У нее были романы. Как и у моего отца. Это считалось приемлемым, — сказал он. Он подумал было рассказать ей и о собственных связях, но не стал, понимая, что некоторые стороны его жизни лучше оставить в тени. Он не вынес бы, если бы упал в глазах королевы.   
  
—  _Вы не его сын?_  — спросила она. Подобная прямота была, мягко говоря, невежливой, однако он нашел это очаровательным. Пусть она и стала взрослой женщиной, но навыком тактичности ей овладеть еще не удалось.  
  
— Нет, мэм. Они познакомились уже после моего рождения. Если вы опасаетесь нашего родства, то я могу заверить вас — мы с вами не кузены, — объяснил он. Тяжело повисли между их душами невысказанные слова. Понимая, что не может жениться на королеве, Мельбурн был тем не менее рад, что это возможно. Виктория ощутила его радость и поняла, чему именно он рад.  
  
Ее грудь молила о свободе для спеленатого в ней сердца, чтобы то могло излиться потоком чувств. И этот пыл дал ей сил для следующего вопроса.  
  
— Вы признались, что и вы имели любовницу. Вы были женаты тогда? — спросила Виктория, без единой нотки осуждения в голосе, просто с беспечным любопытством. Мельбурн впервые за весь день замешкался с ответом, немо раскрыв рот. Виктория испугалась было, что зашла слишком далеко. Он тяжело втянул воздух в легкие и выдохнул.  
  
— Да. Да, я был тогда женат.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Понимаете, мэм, это…  
  
— Я не стану думать о вас хуже, лорд М. Не тревожьтесь.   
  
— О.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Женатый мужчина может позволить себе романтические связи, верно? — спросила она. Ее взгляд метался от глаз лорда Мельбурна к его губам. Ее грудь мелко подрагивала от частого неровного дыхания. Мельбурн кивнул, тяжело сглотнув. — И замужняя женщина тоже?  
  
Ее рука поймала его руку, будто ловя обрывок облака, рассеивающегося в ее пальцах.  
  
—  _Мэм_ , — выдавил он, задыхаясь так, что мольба прозвучала неубедительно.  
  
— Лорд М, — прошептала она, и слова, донесшись до его ушей, всколыхнулись шипящим пламенем, которое он усыпил так давно. Он прикрыл глаза, с присвистом выдыхая через ноздри, чувствуя, как опадает грудь и сжимаются ребра, как пульсирует вена под тонкой кожей запястья — как касается пульса палец. Не его палец. Он отпрянул, разражаясь потоком бессвязной речи.  
  
— Вы, должно быть, утомились, мэм, после такого долгого пути. Ваши покои всегда готовы принять вас, возможно, вам лучше отдохнуть. Я велю приготовить что-нибудь на ужин, хотя, учитывая обстоятельства, не могу обещать ничего выдающегося. Тогда и продолжим беседу.  
  
— Ерунда, я чувствую себя вполне хорошо, чтобы беседовать с вами.  
  
Она произнесла это слово, «беседовать», так, будто их беседа была самым обычным и простым делом на свете. Будто они просто разговаривали, как разговаривают любые два человека, будто это было безвредно, невинно и хорошо. Она сказала это так, будто не причиняла ему наимучительнейшей боли. Будто их сердца не обливались кровью, стремясь друг к другу. Мельбурн снова отступил от нее и воскликнул не без гнева:  
  
— Зачем вы мучаете себя? Зачем мучаете меня? У вас есть муж, ваш ровесник, который любит вас. Неужели оба мы не можем найти в этом удовлетворения?  
  
— Я не знаю, лорд Мельбурн — вы, вы это можете? — спросила она печально, хороня, усыпляя собственную ярость. Лицо Мельбурна, на котором, словно волны бушующего моря, сменяли друг друга смятение, сожаление, отчаяние, вдруг смягчилось и застыло, и глаза его стали печальными, как у нее самой, отвечая ей без слов: конечно, не может. — Разве вы не видите? Мы можем безупречно играть роли королевы и премьер-министра, но удовлетворения нам не найти никогда.  
  
Он не ответил.  
  
Издав раздосадованный крик, она подлетела к Мельбурну, схватила его руки и, поднеся их к своему лицу, с силой прижала упрямые ладони к своим щекам, заставив колеблющиеся большие пальцы коснуться ее губ, мизинцы — пушистых волос за ушами. Она заговорила легко и тихо, но слова ее значили больше, чем всё, что она произнесла до сего момента.  
  
— Неужели вы этого не хотите, лорд М?  
  
Он опустил взгляд на ее лицо — на раскрытый бутон самого красивого на свете цветка в своих ладонях, бархатного на ощупь, ищущего у него любви, которой он не мог дать.  
  
— Разумеется, хочу, мэм. Это всё, чего я хочу.  
  
— Так позвольте это себе, — молила она. — Позвольте. — Его взгляд потеплел, его ладони на миг перестали нуждаться в ее подсказках, его дыхание невесомо коснулось ее шеи. Решив, что теперь он ее поцелует, она подалась навстречу, плавясь под его прикосновением и жаждая его, того заветного мгновения, когда встретятся их губы. Но руки опустились на ее плечи, распрямляя ее ослабевшее туловище.  
  
— Вы устали, мэм, — сказал он, и ее плечи напряглись под его пальцами.  
  
— Вы полагаете, что лишь потому, что я позволяю себе, нам, капельку счастья, я непременно устала? Что это помутнение рассудка?  
  
— Вы действительно верите, что незаконная связь принесет нам счастье? — воскликнул он, разжав руки, отшатнувшись от нее, словно обжегшись. — Вы сами сказали: нам никогда не найти удовлетворения. Не в этой жизни. Не в этих обстоятельствах.  
  
— Но разве это не сводит вас с ума? — воскликнула она в ответ. — Прошлое. Разве вы не чувствуете, как оно ищет вас, зовет в глухой ночи, когда вы уже убедили себя, что теперь вы в безопасности? Когда вы уже сказали себе, что готовы жить дальше? Когда вы решили, что почти уже всё забыли? Разве вы не слышите, как оно подкрадывается к вам? Почему мы не можем уступить? — О, он точно знал, каково это: чувствовать, как подкрадывается прошлое. Смолк последний слог последнего слова Виктории, но тишина не успела вступить в свои права, разорванная его собственной болью.  
  
— Я люблю вас! — крикнул он. Он смотрел прямо на нее. Не отводя глаз. Не играя словами. Не суетясь. Безо всяких «мэм». Без отговорок в виде королевства и правительства. Просто три слова, никогда прежде не колебавших воздух между ними. И теперь это произошло. Произошло всего за миг, такой краткий, слишком краткий. И не затрубили фанфары. Не запел ангельский хор. И она не бросилась в его объятья. Не озарил их божественный свет. И не ждал их брак. Дети. Совместная жизнь. Она не могла даже ответить. — Но вы были правы, говоря, что мы не можем действовать согласно нашим чувствам. Не можем, пока вы замужем. Мы должны крепиться.  
  
— Я тоже люблю вас, — всхлипнула она, найдя наконец в себе силы заговорить.  
  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул он. — Знаю.  
  
Королева и премьер-министр по обоюдному согласию решили, что королеве нежелательно и невозможно провести выходные в Брокет-холле, поскольку обоим того не позволяют многочисленные неотложные дела. Время было позднее, и королева заночевала в Брокет-холле, в одиночестве и тишине, а наутро вернулась экипажем в Букингемский дворец.  
  
В следующий раз они увиделись лишь тогда, когда королева родила ребенка. Девочку. Викторию Аделаиду Марию Луизу. А после на разговоры у них не было времени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На леди Мельбурн это мало похоже, но такая байка ходила о Каролине Лэм, которой, как известно, леди Мельбурн стать так и не довелось – о том, как ее однажды внесли в обеденный зал Мельбурн-холла прикрытой серебряным блюдом напечатала одна газета (что, разумеется, никоим образом не свидетельствует о правдивости байки, но по крайней мере, соответствует созданному этой милой фурией образу). То ли байка универсальная, то ли людям во все времена всё равно, о ком языками чесать, то ли Виктория плохо помнит услышанный рассказ за давностью лет. А может, она просто подсознательно не желает подавать своему драгоценному лорду М посторонних голых женщин на блюдах. – Прим. пер.


	4. Болезнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Виктория ждет второго ребенка. Альберта ждет нечто иное.

Виктории бы радоваться, что она становится всё больше похожей на свою героиню. Однако она заметила, что роль эта приносит ей невообразимую муку. Ежедневно она тщательно рассматривала портрет, пока дочь была с нянькой, Альберт выезжал на верховую прогулку, а сама она сдавалась в плен привычной меланхолии. Она была очень печальна с рождения дочери и того летнего дня в Брокет-холле. Она едва видела лорда Мельбурна, ибо семейные и монаршие обязанности тяжелым бременем лежали на ее плечах, но присутствие его ощущала постоянно. Груз на плечах. Холодок в желудке. Щупальца желания. Покинутая любовь. Голос, шепчущий в ее ухо, твердящий, что она никогда не будет счастлива. Зов его сердца.  
  
Она долго смотрела на нарисованное лицо королевы Елизаветы, подмечая прежде невидимые ее глазу детали. Из нимба оранжевых волос и драгоценных камней на нее смотрело лицо женщины с разбитым сердцам. Быть может, она увидела это только теперь потому, что сама познала эту боль. Жесткая черточка вместо рта. Слабые круги под глазами от недостатка сна. Серость щек. Проблеск грозящей излиться грусти в глазах. Сила, прячущая все слабости.  
  
Виктория задумалась о том, как будет выглядеть она в будущих своих портретах — будет ли и она на них столь же печальна. Елизавета тосковала по потерянной любви, совсем как Виктория: та же боль вскоре ляжет тенью и на ее чело. О, как она устала.  
  
Виктория вспомнила стихотворение, написанное Елизаветой на отъезд герцога Анжуйского — а по слухам, это была ода ее любимому Лестеру.  
  
 _Не смею боль свою открыть, и я грущу.  
Люблю, но маску ненависти снова надеваю.  
Я бессловесною кажусь, но я внутри ропщу,  
А вслух роптать себе не позволяю.  
И стыну я, и гибну от огня,  
И никогда не стану прежней я.  
  
Моя печаль, как тень, за мной летит,  
На солнце так быстра и невесома,  
Но лишь я к ней – и прочь она спешит…  
Как жаль, что мне его любовь знакома,  
И мне любви к нему не вырвать из груди,  
Мой крест – ее весь век с собой нести.  
  
Прошу я — сделай страсть в душе моей нежней,  
Ведь я, как снег, мягка, я таю в ее власти.   
О, будь жестокою, любовь, и значит – будь добрей,  
Позволь тонуть иль плыть, парить иль пасть мне.  
Позволь всю сладость чувства мне испить  
Иль умереть, чтоб о любви навек забыть._*  
  
Слова выбивали барабанную дробь в ее сердце, пульсируя в ее жилах, взывая к изнемогшей любви. Елизавета чувствовала именно то, что чувствует сейчас она. Как она жила с этим? Виктория была твердо уверена, что сама она так не сумеет. О, как она устала.  
  
Всякий раз как она пыталась разделить свои чувства с другими, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь понял, ей напоминали о дочери.  
  
А она смотрела на дочь и ничего не чувствовала. Там, где она должна была найти радость, гордость и материнскую любовь, она встречала лишь пустоту. Ее мать ворковала и суетилась вокруг малютки, но Виктория ощущала отторжение. Она не желала ворковать над  _этим_. Не желала суетиться. Она хотела, чтобы  _оно_  оказалось как можно дальше от нее, и чувствовала себя виноватой за это ужасное желание. Альберт малюткой был очарован, но у Виктории она нежность вызвать никак не могла. Когда Альберт возился с ребенком, он всегда был один. В его жизни была только одна Виктория. Все женщины — ее мать, ее фрейлины, Эмма Портман и Гарриет Сазерленд — в один голос твердили, как ей повезло. Но что это за счастье — быть обремененной подобным грузом после двенадцати часов мучительной боли, подобной смертельной агонии? Словно тень преследовала ее, липким комком мечась по ее крови. О, как же она устала.  
  
Альберт, разумеется, знал. Он чувствовал отчаяние жены, но попытки утешения давались ему нелегко. Да, были и проблески в серой пелене дней: теплые мгновения некоего подобия семейного счастья: в конце концов, их брак был не лишен любви. Альберт хотел сделать Викторию счастливой, и порой ему это удавалось. Они вместе выезжали верхом и дружески беседовали, когда солнце сливалось с землей. Иногда он целовал ее, и она отвечала на его поцелуи. Они играли дуэты на фортепьяно, когда находилось время, и темпы их идеально совпадали. Он говорил ей, какая она красивая, и она улыбалась. Но снова и снова на эти светлые мгновения наползали тучи, стоило Виктории хоть мимолетом уловить имя, хоть краем глаза увидеть фигуру своего премьер-министра.  
  
И Альберт чувствовал порой, как она ускользает от него.  
  
Он держал ее за руку, такую теплую и податливую, думая, что семейное счастье, кажется, идет на лад. Она поворачивалась к нему, и голубые глаза ее были так проникновенны, так глубоки — глубже океана, дававшего им цвет, и лучились удовлетворением. Но вдруг, словно тень грозовой тучи набегала на нее, словно опрокидывался на белоснежный лист пузырек черных чернил, свет в ее глазах угасал, и рука ее в его руке становилась деревенела. Сама она становилась холодна и вела себя с ним крайне резко. Ледяная кожа, ледяное сердце.  
  
Альберт не был глуп. Он просто молчал, и Виктория принимала его молчание за неведение. Видя, как ее слеза наполняются слезами при упоминании лорда Мельбурна, у него перехватывало горло, и ни слова не выплескивалось наружу.  
  
Он думал, подолгу и напряженно, в те ночи, когда они лежали рядом в постели, разделенные бескрайними милями простыней, думал, не поговорить ли с ней прямо. Не сказать ли, что он знает. Знает, что она безнадежно влюблена в Уильяма Лэма. Что она вспыхивает, когда прибывают письма от него. Что она долгие часы проводит в его обществе, когда документы едва прикрывают дно ящика для депеш. Он знает, о чем они говорят. Знает, как они говорят. Знает, как мучает Викторию тоска по нему теперь, когда родился ребенок. Знает, что она хотела выйти замуж за Мельбурна. Знает, что она грезит о нем порой в безмолвной ночи, когда думает, что муж спит.  
  
Знал он и о чувствах лорда Мельбурна. Тот был менее склонен выставлять напоказ свои душевные порывы. Викторию он читал как открытую книгу, но Мельбурн был загадкой посложнее. Однако Альберт слишком часто видел, как меняется его лицо. Он знал, как поднимаются его брови, когда в поле его зрения появляется Виктория. Как дергается уголок его рта. Как левая рука его сжимается в кулак. Как взгляд его стекленеет, когда она отворачивается от него. Он изучил серость его лица, впалость его щек. Признаки сильнейшей любовной тоски. Жесточайшей печали.  
  
Никто из них не обращал внимания на Альберта, который был так же болен любовью и так же печален. Так же лишен любви.  
  
Альберт знал, как она застыла в опочивальне. Как содрогнулось ее тело, когда она узнала о второй своей беременности.  
  
В этот раз, не подыгрывая всеобщему буйному восторгу, не поощряя празднований, задыхаясь в тугом жгучем кольце надоедливых поздравлений, объятий, поцелуев и прикосновений, Виктория стояла посреди бурного людского моря одиноким маяком. Бесстрастная. Непоколебимая. Она ощущала, как беременность сотрясает ее тело, но не сдавалась.  
  
Пришло письмо от лорда М. Первое за долгое время — ей казалось, будто с последнего его письма прошли годы. Она надеялась, что он попросит прощения, хотя и знала в глубине души, что извиняться ему не за что. Неправа была она. Однако она просить прощения за свой поступок не станет. Она надеялась на объяснение в любви, на письменное согласие на осуществление их обоюдного желания, но понимала, что это невозможно. Такое происходило только по ночам, в ее воспаленном сознании, под гулкое эхо мельничных колес. Письмо оказалось всего лишь поздравлением в связи с беременностью, которая, знала она, его вовсе не радовала. Написанное в предрассветные часы в компании опустевшей бутылки портвейна и пустого же стакана, храбро избавленных от опьяняющей жидкости, письмо было составлено разодранным в клочья разумом.  
  
Но Виктория этого знать не должна была.  
  
Следуя его совету и послушно пренебрегая собственными желаниями, королева просила помощи сэра Роберта Пиля. Сэр Роберт Пиль был человеком неплохим, но скучным. Еще пару лет назад юной королеве это было бы невыносимо, и она предпочла бы мерзавца зануде. Но теперь сама занудность сэра Роберта приносила королеве огромное успокоение. Разумеется, она предпочла бы приятное общество своего милого лорда М, но раз уж это было невозможно, общество сэра Роберта было ей желательнее воркований и умилений, в которых ее топили все прочие. Он обращался с ней не как с сундуком с сокровищами. Он обращался с ней как с женщиной — как обращался бы с любой другой женщиной: рассказывая ей скучные истории, щедро пересыпая их неловкими клише, бубня о политике. Это утешало ее, помогая ей снова почувствовать себя королевой, а не сосудом для наследника.  
  
Сэр Роберт, со своей стороны, также находил общество королевы весьма отрадным. Он наконец почувствовал, что она начала ему доверить. И, по правде говоря, так оно и было. Ей казалось, что сэр Роберт был для нее больше премьер-министром, чем сам премьер-министр, залегший в спячку в Брокет-холле, далекий от нее, как звезды.  
  
Лишь в августе лорд Мельбурн написал ей снова. И получив его письмо, она подумала, что предпочла бы не получать от него ни строчки до конца дней своих.  
  
 _Ваше Величество,  
  
Боюсь, мое письмо может потревожить вас, Ваше Величество, и за то я немедленно и искреннее прошу меня простить. Однако, смею надеяться, вы поймете, что это необходимо. Вы должны знать, какую боль это известие причиняет мне. Не меньшую, чем вам. Быть может, как ни смело с моей стороны это предполагать, даже большую.  
  
Я решил оставить пост премьер-министра.  
  
Я уверен, что это не станет для вас потрясением, учитывая два вотума недоверия и потерю вигами 70 мест в последних выборах. В июне наша власть была неуверенной, но при единственном голосе, выражающем недоверие к моему правительству, я питал надежду на возможность остаться вашим премьер-министром еще на некоторое время. Однако в связи с последними событиями, мое правительство не пользуется поддержкой правительства, необходимой для управления нашей прекрасной страной. Вы понимаете, как важна для меня британская конституция. Теперь более, чем когда-либо, поскольку это ваша конституция, Ваше Величество, и я хочу, чтобы на протяжении Вашего царствования она была в максимально здоровом состоянии. Это единственный способ, которым я могу защитить нашу конституцию, и я надеюсь, Вы с этим согласитесь. Это было сложное решение, но откладывать его более нельзя. Я слишком стар для политики, Ваше Величество. Я служил стране достаточно долго, не изъявляя радикальных мыслей и мало что оставив после себя (помимо Вашего Величества — я безмерно надеюсь, что Вы будете моим наследием). Стране нужно новое лицо. Стране нужен сэр Роберт Пиль.  
  
Я понимаю Ваши возражения против сэр Роберта, и знаю, что Вы не отнесетесь к моему предложению его кандидатуры доброжелательно. Но я заклинаю Вас принять во внимание интересы страны. Я знаю, как она дорога вам. Я также знаю, как превосходно вы служили ей доселе. Надеюсь, вы примете верное решение и теперь, отпустите меня с поста и позволите сэр Роберту Пилю сформировать правительство тори. Сэр Роберт добрый и хороший человек. Я давно с ним знаком и, несмотря на нашу политическую вражду, питаю к нему больше уважения, чем к любому другому члену Парламента. Он будет служить Вам как нельзя лучше, Ваше Величество, если Вы ему это позволите. Я молю Вас, дайте ему такую возможность — как если бы он был мной. Он, вероятно, попросит Вас внести некоторые изменения в состав Ваших фрейлин, как три года тому назад. Вы должны согласиться. Поймите, что освобождая своих дам от официальной должности, вы не теряете их навсегда. Сделайте ему одолжение, хотя это нелегко, и компетентность сэра Роберта станет Вам наградой. Обещаю, он станет великим премьер-министром и достойным и надежным другом.  
  
Мы с Вами давно поняли, что я не смогу быть Вашим премьер-министром вечно: это естественный итог.  
  
Нет нужды говорить, какой честью было для меня служить Вам, Ваше Величество. Вы и сами это понимаете. Я бесконечно признателен за то время, когда я был Вашим премьер-министром, Вашим советчиком и, самое главное, Вашим другом. Я надеюсь, что мы можем называть так друг друга теперь. Я не колеблясь называю Вас своим другом. Надеюсь, это взаимно. Свое служение Вам я буду вспоминать как счастливейшие и успешнейшие годы этой длинной жизни. Признаюсь, я прожил не самую радостную жизнь, но благодаря последним нескольким годам, я могу оглянуться на прошлое с нежностью. Могу лишь надеяться, что и Вы будете вспоминать обо мне не без теплоты. Я служил Вам, не жалея сил. Служить Вам было единственным моим желанием. Это и поныне всё, чего я желаю.  
  
Я ожидаю известий о Вашем грядущем ребенке, желанном пополнении в Вашей счастливой, в чем я нисколько не сомневаюсь, семье. Прошу Вас, Ваше Величество, позвольте себе это счастье. Не думайте о том, что могло бы быть. Ваш супруг любит Вас. Я сказал когда-то, что Вам нужен муж, который будет дорожить Вами, чтить Вас. Принц Альберт может дать Вам всё это. Я желаю Вам всё счастье мира.  
  
Я надеюсь, что наша с вами переписка будет продолжаться, если Ваше Величество сочтет это разумным. Разумеется, я понимаю, что Ваша семья превыше всего. Я осознаю, что подобная переписка может выглядеть неуместной. Я остаюсь в Вашем распоряжении. Поступайте со мной так, как сочтете надлежащим.  
  
Я невольно вспоминаю письмо, которое Вы написали мне после Вашей свадьбы. Вы писали, что мы встретимся вновь, там, где не будет границ. Я надеюсь найти это место. Боюсь, это произойдет скоро. Я буду ждать Вас там. Но не торопитесь. Я терпелив.  
  
Ваш слуга навеки,  
  
Уильям Лэм_  
  
Виктория плакала над письмом, пока бумагу пожирали языки пламени, пока слез больше не осталось, пока ее сердце не перестало разрываться от боли. Альберт слышал, но не отреагировал. Он смотрел на разделявшую их стену, но не шел к ней.  
  
Викторию месяц не видели на публике. Ее и во дворце едва было видно. Даже Лецен, которая всегда была так близка с королевой, было запрещено с ней видеться. Матери было запрещено с ней видеться. Вызвали сэра Роберта Пиля, но способности к убеждению оказались слишком слабы, чтобы выманить ее из ее покоев. Послали записку лорду Мельбурну, однако тот не явился — он больше не был премьер-министром и знал, что связи с дворцом необходимо оборвать. Альберт пытался, но тщетно. Вспыхнули слухи, что королева скончалась при родах в своей опочивальне.  
  
В начале октября Виктория снова села за фортепьяно. Но песни ее были печальны. Королева всегда любила веселые мелодии: такие, под которые можно танцевать в быстром темпе. Мелодии, что она играла, непоседливо раскачивали воздух, выпрыгивали изо всех окон, выливались в сад, принося радость всем, кто их слышал. Ее песни плясали по лестницам, звенели в люстрах, и лица на портретах улыбались, и слуги постукивали носками башмаков. Но не такими были мелодии, звучавшие во дворце в те темные октябрьские дни. Все они были мрачно-серьезны и звучали в ритме дождя, барабанящего по окнам, некогда открытым настежь и полным света. Она играла так часы напролет, а Альберт сидел на другом конце комнаты с книгой, поднимая на нее глаза всякий раз, как мелодия замирала, и надеясь, что теперь-то она закроет крышку фортепьяно, поднимется и устроится рядом с ним, в его объятиях. Но она всякий раз лишь делала вдох, переворачивала страницу и начинала новую песню.  
  
Утомительно. Неустанно.  
  
Наконец, услышав, как Виктория заводит очередную тоскливую фортепьянную мелодию, Альберт сказал:  
  
— Как мне сделать тебя счастливой?  
  
Музыка оборвалась. Виктория повернулась к мужу, недоумевая, почему он помешал ей. Она молчала, и Альберт подумал было, что она не расслышала вопроса. Он уже хотел повторить или сделать вид, что сказал что-то другое, а может быть, притвориться, что чихнул, или и вовсе сменить тему, будто он ничего не говорил, будто ей почудилось. Но она заговорила, уверенно и твердо, словно с ней не творилось ничего неладного.  
  
— Ты делаешь меня счастливой, Альберт. Ты мой муж, и ты всегда добр ко мне.  
  
Ее ответ всколыхнул в Альберте давно дремавшую ярость. Как может она делать вид, что всё нормально? Как может она хоть на секунду притворяться, что оба они не несчастны? Проглотив гордость, он произнес:  
  
— Но ты не любишь меня.  
  
Виктория рассмеялась и открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но не стала. Рот ее так и остался открытым. Взгляд Альберта буравил ее с силой, которой она прежде в нем не чувствовала. Такое напряжение было в его взгляде. Такая глубина. Такая злость. Она ощутила трепет в сердце: страх? Волнение? Свобода?  
  
— Ты влюблена в лорда Мельбурна.  
  
Слова прозвучали уродливо, встав у Виктории в горле комом.  
  
— Как ты можешь такое говорить? — воскликнула она.  
  
— Это правда.  
  
— Альберт, ты мой муж. Я принесла брачные обеты. Я отдала тебе свою жизнь.  
  
— Скажи, что это неправда.  
  
— Альберт…  
  
— Скажи, что это неправда, — голос Альберта был слишком суров, и Виктория, его монарх, его суверен, не могла с ним спорить. Она боялась того, что он сделает, хотя знала, что ей он ничего сделать не может.  
  
— Да.   
  
— Что?  
  
—  _Да._  
  
— Это правда?  
  
— Да, это правда, я влюблена в лорда Мельбурна.  
  
Альберт прикусил щеку так сильно, что ощутил металлический вкус на языке.  
  
— Я стараюсь, Виктория, я так стараюсь.  
  
— Я ничего не могу с собой поделать, Альберт. Поверь мне, я пыталась!  
  
— Что я сделал не так?  
  
—  _Альберт!_  
  
— Что я сделал не так?  
  
Виктория с силой ударила по клавишам фортепьяно, выкрикнув:  
  
— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты улыбался мне, Альберт!   
  
 _Как улыбается он._  
  
В ответ на шум залаял Дэш, и Виктория, резко вскочив с банкетки, убежала прочь. Альберт швырнул свою книгу через всю комнату — та врезалась в стену с громким стуком, который ушам Виктории показался громоподобным — и вылетел в сад. Его никто не видел до раннего утра, когда, пока королева еще спала, слуги поспешно уложили его в постель. Однако, не в их общих покоях, а в другой части дворца. Ради безопасности королевы.   
  
Виктория проснулась с гнетущим чувством вины. Вина пульсировала, давила, скреблась в ее мысли, тянула за каждую жилку ее сердца, вызывая желание сказать то, что она обещала не говорить никогда, желание поддаться, сдаться. Ужаснейшее чувство — нет его бессмысленнее, думала Виктория, и тем не менее, она не могла с ним справиться.   
  
Не одевшись, она спустилась в салон, желая поскорее поговорить с Альбертом, прежде чем чувство вины станет тошнотворным. Прежде чем чувство вины разбередит ее душу настолько, что она, захлебываясь извинениями, наговорит глупостей, о которых впоследствии пожалеет. Она вразвалку спустилась по лестницу и лишь тогда заметила царившую вокруг тишину. Против обыкновения, не видно было праздных слуг, и в воздухе стоял какой-то отчетливый запах. Она узнала его, узнала одиночество и тишину, которые он вызывал. Однако, она не понимала, что это за запах, не понимала, почему он ощущался в воздухе этим утром. Не было поблизости обычно столь внимательной Лецен. Виктория ощутила подступающую тревогу.  
  
Войдя в холодный салон, она не обнаружила там Альберта. В комнате сидела за шитьем Эмма Портман, вставшая при стуке распахнувшейся двери. Она несколько растерялась, увидев Викторию в ночной рубашке, но ей уже сообщили о событиях миновавшей ночи, и посему ее это не слишком потрясло. Известно ли о случившемся королеве? Эмма не могла знать это наверняка и на всякий случай сжала губы.  
  
Королева спросила:  
  
— Где Альберт?  
  
Сердце Эммы Портман пустилось вскачь.  
  
— Принц Альберт слег с лихорадкой, мэм.  
  
— Вот как, — сказала Виктория, опустив глаза. — Что ж, я уверена, он вскоре поправится.  
  
— Разумеется, мэм, — улыбнулась Эмма. — Ему с каждой минутой становится лучше.


	5. Смерть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Болезнь берет свое.

В начале октябре королева — глубоко беременная и совершенно одинокая, как если бы она находилась далеко-далеко посреди моря — поняла, что Альберту не становится лучше с каждой минутой.  
  
Разбуженная посреди ночи дурным сном или порывом ветра, сотрясшим окно, или шарканьем ног прислуги, приставленной к больному принцу, она ожидала почувствовать его ступню, касающуюся подола ее ночной рубашки или легонько пинающую ее лодыжку, ощутить его дыхание на носу или шее. Порой она ожидала почувствовать его руку в своей, или крепко сжимающей ее руку. Накрывающая ее простыня порой сбивалась в форму, напоминающую кисть со сжатыми в кулак пальцами, и тогда она улыбалась, думая, что он снова лежит рядом, но глаза ее открывались, и иллюзия разбивалась на осколки. Альберт был не в их общей постели, Альберт был заточен в комнате, источавшей запах смерти с тех самых пор, как в ней прошли последние мгновения жизни леди Флоры. Она велела запереть эту комнату после похорон леди Флоры, не желая ни глядеть на ее стены, ни входить туда. Однако тишина, царившая в комнате и в покоях по соседству, делала ее идеальным местом для мучимого лихорадкой принца. При мысли о смерти, уже живущей в этих стенах, Виктории становилось дурно. Она хотела переместить мужа в другие покои, туда, где было светлее, где окна были шире и впускали больше воздуха, с тонкими муслиновыми занавесями и картинами на бледных стенах — деревья, просторные леса — чтобы Альберт улыбался. Но во дворце не было таких картин: только портреты чванливых стариков и старух, облаченных в древности и запертых в бесконечном множестве дверей и тепле горящего пламени. Альберту не понравилось бы на них смотреть — это Виктория знала. Комната посветлее могла бы его приободрить. Но врачи были весьма категоричны: принц слишком слаб, чтобы переселять его в другие покои, а потому лучше оставить всё как есть, пусть отдыхает и восстанавливает здоровье — в этой сумрачной и унылой комнате. Она понимала, что прока ему от такой обстановки не будет, что бы ни говорили врачи, однако сил спорить с ними у нее не было.  
  
Виктория навестила бы мужа, но визит принес бы ей лишь страшную головную боль и сделал бы ее мысли еще болезненнее. Ребенку такое не на пользу. Ребенок в ее утробе не знал покоя, постоянно извиваясь. Ей не терпелось избавить от него свое тело.  
  
Она так давно не видела лорда Мельбурна, и с каждой секундой боль разлуки становилась всё острее.  
  
Лорд Мельбурн боролся с чувствами, бурлившими в опасной близости к поверхности, боясь, что его кожа, истончившаяся почти до прозрачности, вскоре просто не способна будет более удерживать их внутри. Он пускался в тяжелые запои. Конечно, он никогда, никогда за долгие годы своей жизни не был трезвенником, но никогда прежде он не пил столь безрассудно, как в эти одинокие месяцы в Брокет-холле. Он осушал бокал вместо завтрака. Медовое зарево восходящего солнца едва разливалось над макушками деревьев на горизонте, не успев залить перила моста через Брокетский участок реки Ли — а его восприятие мира уже было притуплено, размыто алкоголем. И это он продолжал делать весь день, и день за днем сложился режим, ставший традицией, и когда взгляд его не был устремлен в дно пустого бокала, он читал какую-нибудь статью о королеве в газете и едва находил в себе мужество не разбавить слезами очередной глоток портвейна.  
  
Давно он не знал такой грусти. Грусть — дело молодых, всегда говорил он себе. В молодости он частенько предавался грусти над бутылкой в полном одиночестве. Он был когда-то безрассудным. Он пил и бездумно проигрывал суммы, которые не мог позволить себе проиграть. Он говорил необдуманно, он делал то, что человеку трезвому и на ум бы не пришло. Ему нравилось думать, что он перерос безумства молодости, но в действительности он оставался тем же человеком, что был когда-то. Пусть не столь склонным к крайностям, не столь сильным, но тем же по сути. Он пил, играл, развратничал и держался за свои пороки железной хваткой, когда мрак овладевал им. А отсутствие Виктории было самым непроглядным мраком, выпускавшим наружу темнейшие пороки. Он пил без меры, засыпая за письменным столом, и просыпался подле пустой бутылки, ослепленный солнечным светом, оглушенный пением птиц. Будь поблизости карточный стол, он не избежал бы сумасбродства. Будь поблизости дом мамы Флетчер, он совершил бы нечто еще более глупое.  
  
Каро поначалу пробуждала в нем те же пороки. Он влюбился в Каро по той же причине, по которой так пылко любил Викторию. Его мать была натурой сложной, и, слабо улыбнулся он, позабавленной этой мыслью, эти двое тоже. Ухаживая за Каро, он стал заложником столь мучительной тоски, что уверен был, что умрет от горя. Она была находчива, упряма и остроумна: все те черты, которые так привлекали его в ней, только осложняли его ухаживания. Он познакомился с ней на балу, когда был совсем еще юношей. Он не желал появляться на том балу, ибо занят был взращиванием в себе политического ума, которым гордилась бы его мать. Однако его убедили, что бал пойдет ему на пользу, и, будучи любителем светского общества, не лишенным шарма и владеющим искусством флирта, он уступил. Он отчетливо помнил тот миг, когда заметил ее. Видение в обволакивающем свете свечей, паутина газовой ткани, вздымающаяся на рукавах, на подоле, собранная под грудью. Заостренное лицо с маленьким подбородком и тонким носом, необычное и, по всеобщему признанию, не особенно очаровательное. Слишком резкая, говорили одни. Слишком маленькая, говорили другие. Но юному Уильяму Лэму она казалась воплощением изысканности. Дьявольски умная. Откровенная. Ее яркость, ее пыл немедленно повергли его на колени. Ухаживать за ней было почти так же мучительно, как поддерживать приветливую беседу с ней.   
  
Виктория, как и Каро, была бестактна, говорлива и неистова, но так же и невероятно умна, весела, полна жизни и красива. И потому приносила ему столько же боли, сколько Каро когда-то. Он понимал, что Виктория — его последняя любовь. Но, думал он, размышляя о них обеих однажды затянутым хмельной дымкой утром, Виктория — величайшая любовь его жизни.  
  
Он не ожидал, что снова когда-нибудь будет жить в такой печали. С возрастом приходит покой, говорил он себе, с возрастом приходит смирение — и благословенная умеренность. Молодость полна эйфорических взлетов и падений в темнейшие глубины. Куда уж человеку его лет ожидать подобных падений…  
  
Никогда прежде он не ощущал такого мрака. Такой горечи. Такой пустоты.  
  
Свет погас. Его единственный свет. Похищен, затушен, оставив его замерзать от холода. Он познал любовь. Да, он познал любовь — когда уже смирился, что никогда больше не познает ее опять. После Каро, после их брака, каким бы несчастливым он ни был, он убедил себя, что взгляды украдкой через всю комнату, трепет сердца, теснота в груди, дрожащее дыхание, стиснутые челюсти, сухость в горле — всё это было для него потеряно. Но любовь нашла его вновь, против его воли, против голоса рассудка, против всех ожиданий. Она взывала к нему в ночи, прокрадывалась в его разум, просачивалась в его сердце. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя менее в безопасности, но опасность никогда еще не была столь прекрасна.  
  
И вот безопасность вернулась, красота была у него отнята, и ему предстояло окончить жизнь без любви. Это было его реальностью день за днем. Он знал, что это необходимость и неизбежность, но не чувствовал вины за то, что заливает остаток своей жизни алкоголем. Алкоголь был анестетиком, притупляющим боль.  
  
Разумеется, боль шла рука об руку с жертвой, и жертва была принесена на алтарь его любви к ней. Если это была истинная любовь — не простое плотское желание, рождающееся в чреслах — он должен был поступить именно так, как поступил. Освободить ее. Дать ей улететь. Выйти за Альберта. Он подходящая ей пара, пусть королева поначалу этого и не понимала. Достойная жертва. В глубине души он знал, что она полюбит Альберта и забудет его. Так сплетет историю судьба. И тогда он, быть может, найдет некое удовлетворением в знании, что в своей муке принес ей высший дар любви. Не самый приятный, но правильный.  
  
Последние годы его жизни могли пройти в мире и покое, которых он ожидал от старости: он думал бы о ней, но знал бы, что она счастлива. Так он говорил себе. Действительность же оказалась гораздо менее сговорчивой. Брокет-холл, некогда бывший его убежищем, теперь лишь напоминал ему о ней. О том, как она навещала его в этих стенах. О том, что было между ними, а главное — о том, чего между ними не было и быть не могло. Она была здесь, и никуда было от нее не деться. Ее голос. Серебряный перезвон ее смеха. Свет в его сердце от ее присутствия. Его гордость за нее. Скрытый смысл, которым сияли ее глаза. Бурная страсть, так тщательно ею скрываемая. Трепет ее вздымающейся груди. Изящный танец ее пальцев в его руке во время вальса. Наклон ее головы, когда она смотрела на него. Желание, которое он чувствовал к ней. Влечение. Он знал влечение, но никогда прежде оно не было столь всепоглощающим. Ее «лорд М». Темы, на которые они беседовали. Ее ум. Ее имя. Она.  _Всегда она_.  
  
Он купался в тоске, сидя над очередным бокалом жгучего напитка — бог знает, какого, он был так пьян, что все напитки стали одинаковы на вид и на вкус — когда его внимание привлек газетный заголовок.  
  
Принц болен.  
  
Его разум мгновенно вспыхнул — хотя не стоило бы.  
  
Болезни нередки, сказал он себе. Болезни — дело совершенно обычное. С другой стороны, если об этом пишут газеты, это, пожалуй, не просто больное горло и кашель.  
  
Разумеется, Мельбурн никогда не желал зла принцу. Мстительность была ему не свойственна. Да, он был склонен к ревности — недостаток, который он с юности стремился искоренить, но так и не нашел в себе сил, а с возрастом просто осознал, что все имеют пороки, и он не исключение. Однако злобы среди его пороков не было, и за то он был благодарен. Посему, даже мучаясь их счастьем, тоскуя по ней, он не желал зла ее мужу. Впрочем, пусть он ни за что не сознался бы в том ни одной живой душе, некая смутная мысль овеяла теплом его разум, и он с содроганием узнал в этом тепле надежду. На что же он надеялся? Воспользоваться уязвимостью скорбящей вдовы? Получить наконец то, чего он всегда желал более всего на свете? Собственная человеческая природа испугала его. Кроме того, отсутствие супруга не гарантирует ему возможность романтической связи с монархом: не более, чем раньше, до появления Альберта. Разве что, пожалуй, ребенок, которого она носит — наследник мужского пола. В таком случае ее долг выполнен, и она будет жить одинокой бедняжкой-вдовой. Разумеется, он знал, что Виктория вполне способна обойтись без руководства со стороны супруга, но он был одним из немногих, кто это понимал, а потому повторный брак был бы, вероятно, для королевы разумным решением. Тогда, быть может, народ проявит к ней сочувствие. Тогда, быть может, Парламент закроет на это глаза. Он больше не премьер-министр. Ему нет больше нужды оказывать на нее политическое влияние, он просто хотел бы любить ее, как мужчина любит женщину, и ничего более. Тогда, быть может, он позволила бы это — приняла бы его как отца для своих детей, как возлюбленного для себя. Мельбурн знал, что Виктория не влюблена в Альберта, а значит, ей не будет тяжело оправиться от его потери и жить дальше. Немного времени на скорбь, на траур, естественно, а затем только счастье. И они будут связаны до конца жизнью узами, которых всегда желали. Он быстро утихомирил разыгравшееся воображение. Глупец. Всевидящий разум глядел на него изнутри с презрительной усмешкой. Подобные мысли в отношение вдовы отвратительны. Легкий румянец окрасил его лицо, пот выступил на затылке — такой жгучий стыд он испытал.  
  
Он наступил на горло своей человеческой природе, чтобы сохранить в себе человека разумного.  
  
Он подумал было навестить королеву, но нет, этого делать было нельзя. Это, пожалуй, только усугубило бы ситуацию. Разумеется, только усугубило бы.  
  
Принц, несомненно, выздоровеет. И тогда Виктория и Альберт состарятся вместе, в любви и согласии, как он и планировал.  
  
— Принц ведь скоро выздоровеет? — спросила Виктория, яростно делая стежки на отрезке ткани, который она положила на свой раздувшийся живот. Уколов палец, она вскрикнула с досады и быстро сунула палец в рот, отсасывая безвкусную кровь из ранки.  
  
Эмма Портман и Гарриет Сазерленд, тоже сидевшие за шитьем, осторожно переглянулись. В отличие от королевы, они навещали принца. В комнату больного они не вошли, опасаясь его потревожить, но заглянули в дверь. Вечером Эмма Портман описала это посещение мужу, Эдварду Портману. «Всё равно что видеть на марионетку без кукольника», — сказала она. Гарриет Сазерленд с ней не согласилась, ибо она своему мужу рассказала, как принц ворочался и метался в постели, словно крохотная гребная шлюпка в бушующем море. Его соленый пот делал эту аналогию еще ярче и убедительнее. Но обе дамы сошлись в одном, обе они сказали мужьям, что принц издавал ужасные стоны.  
  
— Да простит меня Господь за изменнические речи, но это были крики человека, страшащегося встречи с Создателем.  
  
— Я никогда ничего подобного не слышала. Боюсь, что болезнь его серьезна.  
  
У обеих в ушах еще звучали стоны принца, но зная, что расстраивать беременную королеву неблагоразумно, они улыбнулись.  
  
— Разумеется, мэм. Принц сильный молодой человек, — сказала Гарриет.  
  
Они не убедили Викторию, но она предпочла утешиться этими словами. Отняв палец от губ, она осмотрела место укола и вернулась к шитью. Однако сосредоточиться на этом занятии ей не удалось, ибо ее постоянно тревожили ножки нерожденного ребенка, пинающие ее изнутри, колотящие ее по внутренним органам, рвущиеся на свободу. Она надеялась, что Альберту станет лучше к тому времени, как придет пора рожать. Она уже ощущала близость родов, чувствовала, как распирает ее живот, как истощается ее дух, и знала, что ждать осталось недолго. Ей казалось, что, как бы она ни относилась к супругу, она не сумеет родить, если его не будет рядом. Если он не будет держать ее за руку. Отирать пот с ее лба. Ободрять ее. Смотреть полным чистого восторга взглядом на свое дитя — чтобы не пришлось смотреть ей. Те же врачи, что лечили принца, сообщили королеве, что ребенок скоро попросится наружу. Будет ли это мальчик? Она очень надеялась, что это будет мальчик. Стране больше пригодится наследник, чем маленькая девочка. Альберт был бы рад маленькому мальчику.  
  
Но недуг Альберта сделал его рассеянным. А рассеянный ум не способен думать о ребенке. Его ум не способен был ни о чем думать.  
  
Однажды вечером, 29 октября, когда апельсиново-рыжая кайма заката растворилась в темном пурпуре сумрака, когда тучи спрятали солнце и звезды, и небо превратилось в угрюмого серо-багряного цвета простыню, Викторию из салона, сославшись на крайнюю безотлагательность, вызвал Пендж, белый, как полотно, трясущийся вопреки всякой выучке и попыткам сохранять внешнее спокойствие. Пендж тяжело дышал — он прибежал прямиком из покоев принца. Порядочные слуги никогда не бегают. За исключением чрезвычайных случаев. Виктория подняла глаза от картинок, изображавших различные прически, которые показывала ей Гарриет Сазерленд, увидела лицо Пенджа, и ей стало вдруг дурно. Словно молния пронзила ее, до самого живота. Не задумываясь, она вскочила на ноги и едва не упала в спешке. Страшная боль сместилась в живот. В ушах глухо шумело, голова кружилась и болела. Не ожидая объяснений, она просто побежала к мужу, оставив Гарриет Сазерленд, которая уже начала плакать. Эмма Портман, как всегда отважная перед лицом неизбежного, поспешила к Гарриет и обвила ее руками, молча слушая расходящееся по дворцу эхо торопливых шагов королевы. Собственное тело казалось Эмме налитым неимоверной тяжестью. Ей было страшно за королеву. Страшно за страну.  
  
Комната пахла так же, как тогда, когда в ней лежала леди Флора. У Виктории кровь заледенела в жилах, когда запах коснулся ее ноздрей, возвращая ее в те дни — она явилась сюда в надежде получить прощение у леди Флоры, всего за несколько дней до ее кончины. Тот самый прелый запах разложения, от которого щипало ноздри и наворачивались на глаза слезы. Неестественный запах. Неживой. О ее появлении возвестил глухой скрип двери, буравя ее затылок.  _Или то был Альберт?_  Она не успела понять, ибо едва она его увидела, ее слух пронзили его горячечные стоны. Он извивался на простынях, то отпихивая их от себя, то натягивая до подбородка, будто душа уже повергнутого в ад грешника, хватающаяся за них как за соломинку. Он сиял словно ангел. Но то сияние было от пота. Ни единой полоски света не просачивалось сквозь плотные шторы. Из-за тучи выглянул краешек луны, но Альберт этого не видел. Виктория никогда не слышала подобных звуков. Они поразили ее до самой души, взывая к чему-то примитивному в ней. Первобытный инстинкт самосохранения, предупреждающий о стремительности когтей смерти. Тогда она поняла, что он умирает.  
  
Один из докторов сказал ей, что принцу уже недолго осталось. Опустошенная, она двинулась, как призрак, к его кровати, где замерла, всматриваясь в измученную фигуру мужа, белую, сияющую, изломанную агонией. Его рот был раскрыт в беззвучном крике, взывающем к Господу.  
  
Она не чувствовала себя вправе дотрагиваться до него, как подобало жене. Что сделала она, чтобы заслужить прикосновение супруга, которого убила?  
  
— Альберт, — ее голос дрожал. Его закатывающиеся глаза уставились на нее. То не были глаза ее мужа, то были глаза безумца. Сталь. Лед. Посаженные глубоко в череп, они умоляли увидеть его наконец. Они смотрели прямо сквозь нее. Ища свет. Ища Бога. Не любовь в них была. Боль. Сдавленный натужный вздох вырвался из ее легких при виде этого незнакомца, в которого преобразился ее муж. Быть так близко к своему создателю и не находить в том покоя. Человека учат, что смерть — это сон, это небеса. Но это — это была пытка.   
  
— О, Альберт! — воскликнула Виктория. Руки ее взлетели ко рту, сцепились ладони, ловя ее крик, заглушая всхлипы, что сотрясали ее тело, едва не ломая ее ребра, разрывая ее сердце. Ей было так страшно. Врачи наблюдали из углов, безмолвные и мрачно-серьезные. Они были свидетелями подобных сцен бесчисленное количество раз.   
  
Альберт не мог говорить. Его разум декламировал сонеты, но ему не доставало огня, чтобы разжечь слова. Но если бы он мог сложить слова, он сказал бы ей, что любит ее. Любит. Несмотря ни на что. Он попросил бы ее позаботиться об их ребенке. Он сказал бы, чтобы она была сильной, чтобы жила дальше, чтобы нашла счастье там, где сумеет, чтобы была счастлива и побольше улыбалась, устраивала балы и праздники и выезжала на долгие, быстрые прогулки верхом. Он сказал бы ей, чтобы она залезала на деревья и думала о нем. Чтобы смотрела на звезды. Он столько всего сказал бы, будь у него силы. И время — которого, знал он, у него не было.   
  
Дрожащая рука, мягкая и нерешительная легла на его грудь, и Виктория воскликнула:  
  
— Мне так жаль. Я не видела от тебя ничего, кроме доброты. Я не понимала этого прежде. Я была слишком жестока. О, как жестока была я к тебе, Альберт. Так жестока. Прости меня.  
  
В его истерзанном взоре мелькнуло что-то — тень воспоминания, узнавание. Мимолетная теплота, сказавшая Виктории, что она прощена. Что он по-прежнему любит ее. На миг, на краткий миг, пронесшийся так быстро, что она едва не поверила, что ей показалось, она снова увидела своего Альберта. Своего кузена. Своего мужа. Своего возлюбленного. Мальчишку, который сводил ее с ума. Мужчину, заставлявшего ее сердце замирать, когда они играли на фортепьяно вместе и их руки случайно соприкасались. Мужчину, который катал ее на санках и барахтался с нею в снегу. Отца ее ребенка. Того, с кем она должна была состариться, от кого она так устала и с кем, тем не менее, чувствовала себя в такой безопасности. Услышать бы от него хоть что-нибудь. Что-нибудь, мелочь, чтобы успокоить ее мятущийся разум. Рука, лежащая на его сердце, еще тужащемся, еще находящем силы биться, чувствовала тепло. В нем еще оставалось капля жизни.  
  
Тогда она ощутила пинок в животе и подавила рыдание. Рука на его сердце судорожно сжала в комок ткань его сорочки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Ее собственное сердце отбило ее речь. Она обмякла, рухнула на край его кровати, рыдая, тряся головой. Ребенок запинался еще сильнее.  
  
— Не оставляй меня, Альберт. Я не смогу без тебя. Пожалуйста. Альберт. Я буду так одинока. Наше дитя будет так одиноко. Наши дети. Я не перенесу этого, Альберт. Прошу. Останься со мной. Альберт? Альберт? Альберт!  
  
Ее стенания эхом разлетались по пустому дворцу. Мертвенный холод вползал во все его уголки. Воздух был неподвижен. Принц был холоден.  
  
Эмма написала лорду Мельбурну. Она долго и упорно раздумывала, позвать ли его в Лондон или посоветовать остаться в Брокет-холле. Она не могла предсказать, что было бы предпочтительнее королеве, и опасалась отрицательной реакции. Она не видела королеву с тех пор, как узнала страшную новость. К ней пришла захлебывавшаяся рыданиями Гарриет, и Эмма несколько часов провела с ней, пытаясь утешить молодую женщину. Королева, слышала она, не отходила от постели принца и вряд ли еще какое-то время сдвинется с места. Эмма слышала ее крики, пронзавшие тишину дворца, как выстрелы. Она решила оставить выбор на усмотрение лорда Мельбурна, положившись на его здравый смысл. Она просто сообщила ему новости и надеялась, что они не слишком его опечалят.  
  
 _Уильям,  
  
Ночью принц скончался от лихорадки. Молодая королева овдовела. Скоро родится ребенок. Она очень ранима. Я боюсь за нее.  
  
Твой друг,  
Эмма Портман_  
  
Новости огорчили его. Опечалили. Но не о судьбе принца он скорбел, а о его несчастной вдове. Она слишком молода, чтобы быть вдовой. Слишком молода, в ней слишком много жизни. Он думал о том, что она чувствует сейчас, что делает, и его сердце разрывалось на части. Он мог бы поклясться, что чувствует ее сердце, чувствует его зов, но зовет оно не его, а другого, и всё же его сердце слышало зов и отвечало на него. В ответном крике его собственного сердца было столько нестерпимой боли. Ничего ему так не хотелось, как увидеть ее, сжать в своих объятиях и прогнать поцелуями все ее печали, но, как и Эмма, он колебался. Что разумнее — навестить ее и предложить утешение или держаться в стороне, оставить ее в покое? Беспокойные мысли кольцом сжимали его горло, пока он не начал задыхаться. Он ссутулился над столом, уронив голову на старые свои руки, баюкая острую головную боль и безутешную боль сердечную. Зов звучал всё громче. Сердце в груди колотилось всё сильнее, заполняя пустоту внутри.  
  
 _Я люблю вас. Я люблю вас. Я люблю вас._  
  
Впервые за очень долгое время он поддался желанию сердца и сказал дворецкому, что едет в Лондон. Решение было твердым. Экипаж был готов. Лорд Мельбурн был небрит, сед более обычного, и от усталости его лицо выглядело изможденным, его глаза темными, ввалившимися. На вопрос о том, сколько продлится его поездка, он ответил:  
  
— Столько, сколько я буду ей нужен.  
  
Торжественный звон колоколов разносился над Лондоном ранним утром, волнами расходясь по улицам. Вздохи из тысяч ртов заволакивали крыши домов, сбиваясь в плотный туман, застилавший солнце. Виктория слышала разговоры людей на улицах, в Парламенте, во дворце — все говорили о ней. Она хотела закрыться от них. Она пыталась заглушить шум собственными криками. Но голоса продолжали звучать.  
  
— Кто будет направлять ее, спускать с небес на землю? Мы знаем, какой легкомысленной она может быть!  
  
— У королевы должен быть муж. Она должна снова выйти замуж.  
  
— Она не может снова выйти замуж! Это исключено! Она королева, а не какая-нибудь простолюдинка!  
  
— Стране нужен молодой человек по правую сторону от трона!  
  
— Но муж?  
  
— Муж, компаньон, кто угодно!  
  
— Страна может проявить сочувствие к молодой вдове. Повторный брак не исключается.  
  
— Но не так скоро!  
  
— Страна должна видеть королеву в трауре.  
  
— Но не сверх меры. Есть дела поважнее.  
  
— Что если она не произведет на свет наследника мужского пола?  
  
— Она должна найти другого отца. Ей нужен наследник мужского пола.  
  
— Он нужен стране.  
  
— Что если она слишком слаба, чтобы родить? Она, должно быть, отчаянно скорбит.   
  
— С ней может случиться то же, что с бедняжкой Шарлоттой.  
  
— Она достаточно сильна. Я надеюсь, что и дитя сильно тоже.  
  
— Потерять и мужа, и ребенка. Может она с этим справиться?  
  
— Она может выжить из ума.  
  
— У нас уже был безумный король.  
  
— Сэр Роберт удержит ее в узде.  
  
— Сэру Роберту едва удается держать в узде леди Пиль!  
  
— Где лорд Мельбурн?  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн давно не при делах. Он удалился в Брокет-холл. Недуги берут над ним верх.  
  
— Должен быть кто-то.  
  
— Мы должно найти кого-нибудь.  
  
— Бедняжка.  
  
— Королева-вдова.  _Что же дальше?_


End file.
